A Forbidden Love Story!
by Sara593
Summary: Love, Hate, Trust, Betrayal... An entrancing tale about two very different people.. A rich boy with everything he always wanted and a young girl trying to make a living on her own, they weren't meant to meet but the Gods & Goddess's had another plan..
1. Summary

Summary:

She was just a young woman trying to make it big in the hottest night club in Tokyo City "Starlight "even if she just started out as a bar tender or even a waitress. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, 21 years old with Miko powers running through her veins and has never been in a relationship.

He was a bright guy with a big head and was in high regard of his father. He was the CEO of Tashio Corp. He had never really wanted to work there but he had no choice in the matter; weather he liked it or not. His name is Sesshomaru Tashio, 24 years old with demon blood running through his veins and was not looking for a relationship.

They lived two entirely different lives one was rich and could get anything he wanted; the other was making her own life. The thing is they were never meant to meet but fate and destinies had their own plans for these two and mixed their lives up completely.

He is the Moon, She is the Sun.  
He is Night, She is Day.  
He is Cold, She is Warm.  
He is Youkai, She is Miko.

They have been so near, yet so far away. They knew each other but never had they thought that they would become this close no matter how much they disliked each other, there was nothing to stop what the Gods and Goddesses had planned for these two very different people.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was late Friday afternoon when Kagome finally made it back to her small apartment on Seventh Avenue. That morning she had a feeling her day wasn't going to be such a good one and thought she should have stayed at home in bed; she was right.

This had to have been one of the worst days of her life. She wished, oh how she wished she had just stayed at home in bed on this raining and thundery Friday.

You must be wondering what I am going on about, well let me start off by saying that there are some people you should just never meet and some you should just ditch when you ever have the chance.

This is a story of a young 21 year old girl named Kagome Higurashi. She had just graduated from college and had just moved into this little apartment she called home; instead of living in her family shrine with her mother, grandpa and little brother.

Kagome had a rather messed up life compared to her friends and others she didn't know. Her mother was a working shrine maiden at the shrine, her grandpa believed that Demons lived and that they were still around and that they were evil, so he would always attack strangers with his sutras, that don't work, hoping to rid the shrine of them and her little brother well there's not much to really say there. He was just a 13 year old kid, who thinks he is in love with a pretty young girl who attends his school and is in all his classes.

She was a strange little one. Always happy even when the weather is horrible, Kagome had made it her duty to help her little brother, Sota, out and see what she could find on the little girl, so far she has had no luck finding out anything about her. But she wasn't going to give up. He even aced all his tests and exams with straight A's now that was something she would like to know about.

Whoops, getting a bit off the matter here and mumbling on about everything. Well anyways, the reason behind this bad day was because she had run into one of the richest guys around, his name is Sesshomaru Tashio, the eldest son to Inu-No-Tashio, CEO of Tashio Corp. he was also the elder brother of Inuyasha Tashio, one of the biggest bad mouths around, he was such a hot-head that if you piss him off at all he would either punch you square in the face or start snapping at you about it all.

Well, shall we start the story or would you like to know more about everyone who might be in this story?

I think I might just start this story right now…

Kagome opened the door to her apartment, she looked around and smiled. It was just as she had left it.

She walked to her lounge room just to the left of the door and dropped all her groceries and bags on the ground before turning around to close her door, just as she was around to, the next door neighbor came running to her and as Kagome looked at the girl she could see she was in hysterics of crying. Kagome helped her into her apartment and sat her down, then quickly closed the door before the girl's boyfriend decided to trespass. She turned around and walked back to the girl, kneeling in front of her; she rested her hands on the girl's knees and looked up at her softly.

"What has happened, Becca?" Kagome asked kindly.

"He… he… he beat me…" the pretty blonde haired, grey eyed girl sobbed, harshly.

"Beat you…" Kagome stiffened. Oh how she hated that boy Damien. Ever since Kagome had moved in here about two months ago, almost every day to a week Becca had come running to Kagome for help. Normally, the neighbor's would have left by now but Kagome could in no way move away or leave Becca alone here. So she had taken it upon herself to help Becca out as much as she could, but beating her, that was the last straw, only thing was, Kagome couldn't fight him, she herself would get beaten up. "I will find a way to get rid of him, for you, I promise, Becca," Kagome declared in a determined voice.

"I thank-you so much, Kagome, for everything you have done for me, I can't expect you to help get rid of him," Becca replied a little shocked at Kagome.

"I would do anything for you, Becca, you're my friend and I won't let some guy hurt you for the rest of your life, I will find a way to rid him of your… our lives, but it might take a while, I think you should move in here for a while, just to let him settle down a bit before anything," Becca smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Thank-you, Kagome?" Becca sweetly asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked in a laughing manner.

"Could I please have some of your yummy chamomile tea?" Becca blushed a bit.

"Of cause you can, Becca, I will be back in a minute and will have two cups of chamomile tea, made and created by me," Kagome laughed softly as she stood and walked into the little kitchen attached to the lounge room.

"Um, Kagome, could I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any special men in your life?"

Kagome's head popped out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "No, but I do hope to find him one day,"

"What would you like him to be like? Like his personality, looks, you know all that?"

"Well, I never really thought about it," Kagome sighed, making the tea silently for a few moments. "Well I guess he would be a rather cold guy who would only show me how much he cares, he would be tall, he wouldn't be much of a talker and would just sit there and listen to me go on and on about nothing until he got annoyed and told me to be quiet, he would let me make my own choices but let me know when he didn't like them, criticize me on my clothes and tell me what to wear and what to get rid of… and so much more, but I'm not too sure of that yet," Kagome smiled, walking out with the tea on a tray and lay it on the coffee table carefully, before kneeling down in front of it across from Becca staring off into space.

"Wow, Kagome, that's some deep thinking you have thought up there, I can think of one guy who has a few of those traits," she giggled, picking up her tea and sipped at it.

"Oh and who can you think of who is like that?" Kagome asked with her head tilted to the side.

"The one and only, Sesshomaru Tashio," Becca pulled a face of distaste but desire at the same time, if that was possible.

Kagome gave her the 'if I ever see that guy, I would rather kill myself' look before looking down into her tea and thinking about what she had said. _I guess in one way I wouldn't mind being with him but at the same time he's such an asshole and cold bastard, could I really ever like a guy like that, like him?_ She thought silently. A few minutes later the silent trance they had been in was disturbed by the banging on her apartment door with yelling following the banging.

"Becca, get out here now and face me!" it was Damien. They glanced at each other then slowly stood up and crept to Kagome's room. She softly closed the door and looked around.

"Becca, grab those two bags and go to the window," Kagome whispered pointing to two shoulder bags sitting at the end of her bed, as Becca got the bags Kagome unlatched the window and slid it up, so it was opened all the way. When Becca got back Kagome took one bag and swung it over her shoulder, Becca followed suit, Kagome waved her hand to the window and Becca sighed, climbing onto the window seal, she grabbed the tree branch and climbed over it until she was safe in the twisting branches of the trunk, Kagome climbed out once she was safe and slipped a book against the side of the window, so it was opened just enough for her to get her arm under it and put the window down on it before climbing over to Becca and they both proceeded to climb the rest of the way down the tree truck till they got to the ground then they turned and bolted for the back fence, climbed and jumped over it and run all the way to the park a few blocks away.

By the time they stopped, they were panting loudly, trying to catch their breath. Kagome stood up and looked around making sure they hadn't been seen when they ran for it.

"It's clear for now, but we should keep going, just to be on the safe side of things," Becca nodded and started walking beside Kagome, towards the mall.

"So, what do you think he will do when he finds that we're not there?" Becca asked, glancing around every now and then swiftly.

"Probably get pissed off and trash my apartment, then walk out leaving the front door opened, come out looking for us and try to drag you back to your apartment, when and if he finds us,"

"I guess you're right," Becca sighed. "I really don't like it sometimes when you're right about these kinds of things,"

"Well I really don't like it sometimes when you put ideas in my head that I like Sesshomaru," Kagome teased, poking Becca in the arm softly. Becca smiled and laughed childishly.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm right about that kind of stuff,"

"And it's not my fault I am right about almost everything else, like that fact that you like that guy who lives a few blocks away from us at the five star apartment building, by the name of Miroku," Kagome laughed. Becca turned her head away from Kagome with a soft blush across her cheeks.

"I do not, even if I did how would you know?" Becca countered still looking away.

"Oh I don't know because you talk about him in your sleep and say some other stuff that I am not going to say because it creep's me out to even think of it," Kagome smirked at her friend. Becca didn't reply and walked in silence.

*snap*

The girls stopped and looked around them, they were walking through the parks forest along the paths. Kagome looked at Becca, to make sure she was alright. She was, just scared. Becca was looking over Kagome's shoulder with wide scared eyes. She lifted her hand and pointed, shaking violently, over behind Kagome. Kagome spun around, dropping her bag, grabbed a long and thick stick, swinging it and smacked whoever it was over the head.

They stumbled backwards a few steps and looked at her angrily, then smirked. She was in a crouched stance with one out flat in front of her, her other hand gripping the stick in the centre, with it out behind her back, her head was down but her eyes were on their face.

"Well, well, well isn't someone feisty today, what's got your nerves on edge?" they chuckled. He had short black hair with deep brown eyes that looked black; he was in a black suit.

"That would be none of your business, who are you?" Kagome growled, slowly rising to full height, setting one end of the stick against the ground, and her other hand on her hip.

"Now why would I want to tell you that?"

"Because not many guys just walk around following young girls around and want to have a nice little chit-chat, who are you?" she replied.

He nodded a little understanding what she was saying and put his hand out to shake hers. "My name is Naraku Kumo and who might you be?" he grinned. Kagome stared at him and didn't shake his hand, just started at it then back at his face.

"Well isn't this a fabulous encounter, good-bye." She growled, grabbed her back and Becca's hand then went on their way, taking the stick with her.

After walking for a few minutes Kagome let go of Becca's hand and stayed close to her side.

"What was that all about, Kagome?" Becca asked.

"Do you mean Naraku or the stick?" Kagome asked looking at the long stick in her hand.

"Both, I mean I know you can fight with like num-chucks and all but that was so cool and with how calm you were and all with that guy... What was that?"

"Naraku Kumo is a conniving snake, he works as the CEO for Kuro Enterprise, his father Onigumo is a world renowned salesman, he has been in competition with Inu-No-Tashio ever since they both started their own companies up,"

"How long have they been like this for?"

"Well they have hated each other since they were around four just like their fathers and they still hate each other and it's been about twenty odd years since they started business. Sesshomaru and Naraku have hated each other since they first saw each other when they started school. It's come back from so far, it's hard to really keep up with how much the two families hate each other and why the whole thing started." Kagome sighed, looking at the park bench a few feet away. Becca saw the tired look in her eyes and sat down when they came to the seat. Kagome slouched in the chair, staring off into the distance.

"How do you know all this about them, Kagome?" Becca questioned after a minute.

"I might just happen to have a few sources, so I can get information on anyone and everyone, if I wanted to," Kagome smiled, sitting up.

"Wow, you must be like a computer nerd in your spare time," Becca teased her best friend for the past two months.

"I just might be," Kagome winked at her. She leaned her head back against the chair and looked up into someone's face. When she had sat down she had put her bag on the ground so she didn't need to worry about it, so as soon as she saw their face, she jumped up onto the chair and over the top of it, knocking them over with a strong push, landing on her feet, she grabbed the stick with her other hand and started spinning it around.

"Ouch, jeez girl chill out," the guy said, looking up at her as he rubbed the back on his head. He watched the stick and blinked at it, when it stopped on end of it was trapped under her arm and the other end was at his throat.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed harshly at the boy on the ground.

"Okay, I can see you are not in one of the best moods… My names Jakotsu and I'm here looking for Kagome Higurashi." He replied slowly. His hair was a light brown with tips of blonde, his eyes soft green like the grass in a field, he was also in blue slacks, white sneakers and a green shirt.

"Why would you be looking for this girl?" she growled.

"Because a friend of mine knows her and would like to speak with her,"

"Who would this friend be that would like to speak with her?"

"Miroku Houshi, he is looking for her," Kagome relaxed and moved the stick, helping the boy up with her other hand.

"Then you are speaking to her now, what can I do for you Jakotsu?"

"Gosh he said you were pretty strong but damn you got a lot of it," Jakotsu grumbled to himself. "He needs to speak with you about your job with Starlight,"

"Oh is that so where is he?" Kagome asked picking up her bag, noticing Becca sitting stiffly on the seat, she had forgotten her friend was there.

"Where he always is, in the food court flirting with all the girls," Jakotsu smiled. "I'll take you to him," he offered his arm to Becca who took it gratefully and walked with him as Kagome walked on his other side.

*.*.*

"Ah, Kagome, Becca, Jakotsu, I see you found her," Miroku smiled to his partner in crime for Starlight as Jakotsu lead the girls to Miroku. Miroku had short black hair a little ponytail at the back, bright violet eyes and mostly seen walking around in a black and purple suit with a girl or two always with him.

Such as now he had two cute girls sitting with him at the table. One had bright violet hair and shinning green eyes while the other had dark green hair and deep violet eyes, they seemed to be opposites. The violet haired girl jumped up and hugged Kagome and Becca tightly then walked back over with them chatting about something do to with Starlight, the green haired girl stood up and shook their hands before sitting down quietly again.

"It will be so good to have someone else working there that I will know just a little, all the other girls are so mean and up themselves, I'm always hanging out with the nice pretty girls in the crowd and have a good long chat with them," she chattered on, Miroku sat there laughing with Kagome and Becca at the cuteness of the girl. "Oh, whoops, my bad I'm Violet Star, it's nice to meet you," she blushed softly.

"No problem, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I might be working with you if mister hot-shot here with give me the job," Kagome gave Miroku the 'glance' and looked back at the girl smiling brightly at her.

"I'm Becca Raine, nice to meet you Violet," she smiled.

"This is my younger sister, Grumpy," Violet made a pouty face at her sister with a small glare.

"My name isn't grumpy, Violet," the girl growled. "My name is Emerald, pleasure to meet you Kagome, Becca,"

"Same goes to you, Emerald," Becca smiled at her and sat down on the seat next to her.

"So what was this so important stuff that you needed me for, to get Jakotsu disturbing my quiet time in the forest?" Kagome turned to Miroku, staring blankly at him.

"If you're going to be so rude then I might just not tell you," he grumbled, watching as Kagome's face was never changing with the comment. "Fine, I just wanted to let you know that you will be starting work tonight so you might want to be there on time, or you will get disregarded by the other girls."

"I could care less about them, if they want to be stuck up, selfish morons then so be it, I'll be there when I get there, late of not." Kagome flatly replied. "What time does it open and what time is I needed?"

"Opens at six o'clock, you don't need to be in before eight, only if you want to be in before then, you can be,"

"Alright, see you at work then," Kagome smiled lightly. "Good-day Jakotsu, girls… come on Becca lets head off before Damien figures out where we are," Kagome said turning to leave then stopped and waited for Becca to reach her side. "See you at work, Boss," she waved over her shoulder and walked off.

*.*.*

"Do you think Damien will be at the apartment when we get back?" Becca swallowed stiffly, glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe but I have my trusty stick and should be able to knock him out possibly," Kagome smiled, turning her head towards her friend. "Don't you worry Becca, I'm not going to run away and disappear on you,"

"Thank-you so much, Kagome," Becca smiled, looping arms with Kagome as they headed home.

Turning up the road their apartment building they slowed down and crept silently towards it, instead of getting in the elevator they took the stairs to the fourth floor, peaking around the corner and ran for it.

Just as Kagome had expected, her door was thrown wide open and her belongings and furniture pretty much destroyed, nothing she couldn't fix though.

"Wow, Damien did this, I'm so-"

"No apologize, I can work with it and fix it, don't worry, you just get your belongings and get them over here," Kagome encouraged, looking around the room then headed off to inspect the rest of the place. Becca smiled to herself, putting the bag down on the couch she headed out and went to her own apartment, sneaking in silently. _No sign of Damien around_, she thought walking in and getting all her belongings together before heading back, making a few trips to get all of it to Kagome's.

When Becca got the last load in, she realized that Kagome had already cleaned the lounge room, kitchen and little dining room. Closing the front door, she walked to her right and down the hall looking in each of the rooms. Kagome had cleaned up the Bathroom, Laundry and the spare room, which was set up for Becca. Becca then turned around from the spare room to face Kagome's room.

Kagome was cleaning merrily, humming a tune Becca didn't know. Kagome finished cleaning and smiled brightly at Becca.

"Feel free to just dump your stuff anywhere around here, it's pretty organized, so you should be able to find anything, if I do move it and put it away,"

"Thank-you for this, Kagome, I really appreciate it," Becca sighed softly. "But I do think it might be time for you to start getting ready for work, you have about an hour and a half to be ready and there,"

"Thanks, Becca, "Kagome sighed, giving Becca a quick hug before getting all her clothes together then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

When Kagome emerged from the Bathroom she was wearing a strapless black and blue dress that ended a few inches below her butt, with a black belt done up just under her breasts, with black lace up high heels, her hear was tied up in a side ponytail with her light two light blue streaks and light/dark blue coon-tails left out over her shoulders. Light pink blush, a bit of lip gloss, blue and black eyeliner showing her pretty hazel eyes off with a little pit of mascara.

"Whoa, I think I might need to come and make sure all the boys in the club don't try and rape you," Becca laughed. Kagome blushed, walking over to Becca on the couch she picked up her leather trench coat that reached the floor and her big hand bag with a change of clothes and a few other things in it. "Are you walking to work?"

"Yep, I don't have any other way of getting there," Kagome sighed, how she wished she had time to get her license.

"Hello, miss forgetful, I have my license, I can drive you," Becca waved her hand in front of Kagome dramatically.

"Oh yeah… whoops," Kagome bit her bottom lip. "But you don't need to,"

"Yes I do, now let's go." Becca finished, standing up grapping her keys and they headed out the door and down to the parking lot where a few cars sat, but the one that stood out the most with the silver Porsche Carrera GT.

"I wonder who's car that is," Kagome murmured to herself, but kept walking over to Becca's green Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe. Opening the doors they climbed in, relaxing back into the smooth leather seats. Putting their seat belts on, Becca put the key into the ignition and revved it a little, then back out of the parking spot, not seeing the person walking behind the car, she stomped on the break before hitting them, getting out of the car quickly she run to them and started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed you walking before I started backing out of my spot, are you alright?"

They made a deep un-humored chuckle before answering. "I am very well but if you don't watch where you are going next time I may just have to turn you into the police," they had a deep muscular tone with a light note in it. Kagome was getting bored and impatient sitting in the car, so she climbed out and looked over to her friend and the strange guys there. He was very tall with short cropped silver hair that ended at the nap of his neck; he was wearing a black and white work suit with a black ground length coat on, his hands stuffed into his pockets. At first she didn't know who he was until his eyes slid from Becca to look at her. _Amber gold eyes, who has amber, gold… _

"Good evening Mr. Tashio, I wouldn't expect to see you hanging around here," Kagome curtly nodded at him with a smile on her face. He seemed to recognize her and gave her a short nod before turning and walking towards the Porsche. _Figures he would own the most expansive car in the parking lot. _Kagome grumbled to herself in her thoughts, before getting back into the car with Becca and they headed off towards Starlight.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Good to see you're finally here, Kagome!" Miroku cheered happily as she walked in the back door to the club. "What took you?"

"Becca nearly ran Sesshomaru over," Kagome almost laughed at the thought of Sesshomaru lying on the ground twitching.

"Are you imagining him twitching on the ground?" Miroku asked cautiously. Instead of answering she started cracking up laughing. "You know, I don't know how safe you are going to be here because all the girls are in love with him,"

"In love with that son of an argent bastard, I don't see why they would be," Kagome chocked on her laughing.

"Alright, just make sure you can take on a group on girls," Miroku shook his head at her. "You might want to get out there and help them out, it's a busy night tonight and they need all the help they can get," he warned before walking out of the room and to his friends in the crowd.

Kagome grinned to herself and she put her bag down in a locker, then removing her trench coat, folding it up and putting it on top of her bag before closing and locking the locker then headed out the door.

Walking out into the crowd all eyes turned in her direction. Kagome took a light breath and walked over to the bar tender.

"What will it be Miss?" he asked over the booming music.

"No thank-you but I am here to work, any chance of help needed?" Kagome beamed at the boy.

"Ah, new waitress I see, you have a long night lined up for you tonight," he looked down at her shoes and frowned. "If you can last the night in them," he looked back up at her face, seeing the small grin.

"You don't know what you're talking about, I live in these things," she laughed.

"Alright, if you say so," he smiled, turning around and picked up two trays of drinks, setting them down on the counter. "These two trays need to be taken up to the V.I.P lounge, just up those stairs," he said pointing to a staircase a few feet away, everyone crowding at the bottom, even the waitresses.

"Why are they all crowding around over there?" Kagome asked as she picked up the trays.

"There is no doubt that you know of Sesshomaru Tashio?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, he and his family are up there with a few friends,"

"Thanks for the knowledge, God encountering him twice in one night; is it not enough for once?" Kagome asked more herself then the boy but he laughed at her and got back to work. Kagome set off toward the staircase, ignoring all the gawking from the boys around and made straight for the room. When a few of the other waitresses saw her heading in their direction they stepped in front of her blocking the stairs.

"And where do you think you're going with those drinks, newbie?" a short girl with long brown hair tied up in a bun sneered at her.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. "If you expect to keep your job here girly, then I suggest you get back to work, lest I tell my dear friend Miroku that you are just standing around not doing your job right," Kagome stated, using her hip to push the girls aside then made her way up the stairs.

"Who was she?" one of the other girls asked, blinking at Kagome's retreating back making its way up the stairs.

"I don't know but damn she's got a good body," a boy from near to her commented. "Got some hips to bear a child, breasts to fit in my-"

*bang*

"You boy will keep your mouth shut about her, lest I throw you out on your ass!" Violet snapped, holding his head down against the table with her hand. "Keep it shut!"

"Wait you know the new girl?" the short brunette asked.

"Yep," Violet said and walked off to continue her job.

*.*.*

"This place is getting horrible service, Miroku," the boy next to him growled. "Where are our drinks, damn it!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled at the boy with bleach blonde hair with a major side fringe.

"Make me, you-" Inuyasha was about to continue when in walked one of the most beautiful girls he had seen working here in a long time. She was wearing black high heels and a very short black and blue checkered dress which might he say was strapless. Her eyes where smiling at him and everyone else in the room, plus there was her bright smile pasted to her lips.

"Sorry, it took so long, I hope you can forgive the bit of tardiness," Kagome apologized with a small curtsy, then walked over setting the trays down on a table next to them, picking two glass's up at a time, she walked over and set them down on the table in the middle of the group.

"Um, Miroku, who is this lovely young lady?" a very pretty lady smiled. Her hair was long and black, left out with bright brown eyes gleaming. She seemed to be with Inu-No-Tashio.

"This Miss Izayoi is Kagome Higurashi," Miroku smiled, walking over to Kagome, laying his arm over her shoulders. "Though sometimes I wish she was my sister,"

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tashio," Kagome smiled brightly and curtsied lightly to the woman. Izayoi bowed her head slightly.

"She is very well meandered, I would not be surprised if she was your younger sister," Inu-No-Tashio smiled.

Kagome's smile grew wide. Miroku gulped, walking back over to Inuyasha to hide. "If only you know how polite Mr. Houshi here was," Kagome laughed and winked to Miroku.

"Oh is this so," he leaned forward with interest.

"I don't think we need to discuss how polite I am," Miroku intervened.

"Oh I think we do," Inu-No-Tashio replied, looking back to Kagome, who had set the last of the drinks down on the table in front of Sesshomaru. Inu-No-Tashio watched with wariness as Sesshomaru stared the girl down… well tried to stare her down, Kagome grinned at him and stood up setting her hands on her hips and giving him a very superior look, like looking down at a child who had just done something really bad and was about to get punished. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he glared at her, but she wasn't backing down and didn't seem to be intimidated by who he was.

"It seems you have met your match Sesshomaru," Inuyasha laughed. Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned and glared him down, that he wasn't expecting, he jumped up and hid behind the couch he was sitting on. The other three in the room couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them.

"There seems to be a bit of tenseness in the air, why is that?" Miroku asked after his laugh died out. They glared at each other for a second more than both snobbed the other, turning their heads away from each other. Miroku blinked then shrugged. A few moments later Kagome was back to smiling and started chatting away with everyone, even Sesshomaru when he decided to talk.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Violet's sweet voice danced up to the group in the V.I.P lounge. Kagome stood up absently and ran to the door, opening it and looked out and down at her new friend.

"Violet, what's wrong?" Kagome called but she got not reply, looking as hard as she could in the dim light she could just make out Violet flat against the wall hiding and two drunken guys advancing on her. Kagome glared at the men and started to growl rather loudly.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly, resting his hand on her bare shoulder, Kagome grabbed his hand, spun around and twisted his arm around pinning it to his back. She was not at all the girl he was just talking to.

"Kagome," Miroku cooed softly, walking over to her. "Let Inuyasha's arm go, before you break it." Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin.

"Kagome, help me!" Violet sounded terrified. In an instant Kagome had let go of Inuyasha and was sprinting down the stairs to the bottom of them and then disappeared into the crowd of people to find her friend.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his arm slowly. "Damn that girl has a lot of force behind her,"

"Never when you comfort her, lay a hand on her," Miroku shook a little. "The last time I did that, I nearly lost all my limbs."

"Why would that happen?" Inu-No-Tashio asked, very curious as to what the girl was like.

"Well, a few years ago her friend was walking home by herself and near got raped by a group of guys from their school, she had run for it and called Kagome while doing so. As soon as Kagome heard the boys yelling after her, she was out the door. By the time she got there her friend was slammed up against the wall. Two boys were holding her there while one of the others were feeling her up and doing other things to her. Kagome had ripped him away from the girl and beat him down, the others attacked her, she managed to knock them all out, but one of them while had hidden and was standing behind her friend with a knife to her throat, Kagome took a step forward and before she knew it the guy had slit the girls throat, let her fall to the ground and started laughing." Miroku explained images of how Kagome looked when she had come back to his house, because she had been staying over there.

"So, Violet is like this girl and it's like a traumatizing thing for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to find Kagome in the crowd.

"Yeah, a lot like it only these guys are drunk. Don't get me wrong she can fight when she's like this but otherwise, she could barely protect herself against someone walking up behind her and grabbing her, she would be out before she could get free."

"So you're saying she can't fight but there are times where she can find the power to fight?" Miroku just nodded, thinking about poor little Becca and Kagome at that apartment building with Damien.

*BANG!*

They all stood up and ran out the door to the top of the stairs, looking down around the club, they couldn't see anything. Sesshomaru walked over and strained his eyes, scanning the area.

"She's on top of the bar with something in her hand," he said.

"Though she can fight with weapons," Miroku nervously laughed.

"Why so nervous?" Izayoi asked.

Miroku didn't answer but watched as Kagome spun the broken off wooden pole, from somewhere in the club, around in a circle, glaring down at the men who had been advancing on her friend.

"Come on little missy, you know you want to come home with me," one of them slurred reaching for her ankle she kicked off and jumped, flipping off the bar backwards, landing in a crouch.

"Are you alright, Violet?" she asked her crying friend. Violet nodded. Kagome half smiled, hugging Violet for a second before standing up and smacking all the men in the face with the wooden pole. "Picking on young waitresses, really what do you call yourselves because there is no way you could be called human!" Kagome snapped, jabbing the pole into one of their chests.

"Damn girl, you are hot, would be even better if you weren't in that dress that hides everything," Kagome sneered, grabbing an empty bottle and smashing the end of it against the bar edge. The men slowly backed off their hands up in front of them.

"We don't want any trouble,"

"If you didn't want any trouble you wouldn't have started anything now would you," Kagome sneered at the men. "Don't think I don't know what the hell you people are like."

"Are you sure it's not people like you, you're thinking of?" Kagome throw the smashed bottle at the man, he moved rather slowly considering he was drunk and got a cut across his face just missing his eye. It went from below his left eye and down across his check then over his lips. "You little Bitch!" he growled harshly, running at her. Kagome spun around on her heels, spinning the pole around her in circles, hitting him a few good times before stopping with the end of it against his neck, back against the wall and his friends fallen over on the ground scared to attack her or go to the girl.

"You say one, more, thing and you can say good bye to everything."

The Tashio family were speechless, even the non-talking sonic Sesshomaru had nothing to say. What were they supposed to say? Really, was there anything to say but whom the hell was this girl and where had she come from?

Miroku was shaking rather violently. Inuyasha helped his friend back into the V.I.P lounge and sat him down.

"Miroku are you alright?" Sesshomaru turned around and walked back in, pouring a glass of brandy and sat it down in front of Miroku who took it gratefully downing it.

"Miroku, do try to explain what is wrong," Sesshomaru said, sitting down in front of Miroku on the table.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice shook. "She's changed so much… so much since she was young. So much since her friend, so much since… someone needs to stop her before she kills them,"

"She wouldn't kill them, would she?" Inuyasha blinked. Just minutes ago he was having a fun conversation with this girl and then she's on a rampage to slaughter people.

"Does she have anything wrong with her?" Sesshomaru wondered out loud, more speaking to himself then the boys.

"Nothing that I know of, she would have told me if there was something wrong with her,"

"Maybe she doesn't know if there is anything wrong with her, so maybe you should take her to the doctors and get her checked out?" Inuyasha suggested.

"If I could, I would take her but I have no spare time to do anything with her anymore and I feel bad about it, but it can't be helped,"

"I could take her if you would like," Sesshomaru offered. He didn't know why he was offering but he had a feeling he knew what was with her and he wanted to know if it was it.

"You, Sesshomaru, offering to take a human girl to the doctors… what is happening to everyone?" Inuyasha sighed, looking up at the door when Kagome walked in with her head held high, her back was straight and she was acting a lot like a stuck up princess. Violet was getting help from Izayoi up the stairs, while Inu-No-Tashio walked up behind them to make sure no-one tried to take them.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his head to the side. Her eyes slid down to him and a small smile graced her lips.

"And who might you be?" she asked in a royal girls voice that wasn't her own. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, we met like twenty minutes ago," he blinked at her blank face. She turned away from him and to Sesshomaru, sitting back in his chair, staring at her.

"And who are you?" she looked him up and down warily.

"I should be asking you that, girl. Who are you and where is the other?" everyone looked at him like he was crazy but Kagome started laughing oddly.

"Smart boy aren't we?" she smirked. "My name is Katsumi Higurashi, Princess of the South. Now who are you?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio, Prince of the West. Why are you here?" he grinned at her.

"Don't know, don't care, I am in a body and I'm not getting out,"

"You will have to," he stated. He also noticed that her eyes had changed to a deep chocolate brown color and was no longer the bright hazel of Kagome.

"Wait, your last name is the same as Kagome's, are you her ancestor or something?"

"You are a smart one boy," she smiled at Miroku who was rubbing his temples trying to not black out. "So, to your question would this Kagome be a Princess of the South then yes she would be, if we were still in that era." Katsumi sighed, walking around the room lightly brushing the tips of her fingers over everything.

"How could you be her ancestor when you are a stuck up, bitch and she isn't?" Inuyasha questioned, not liking this girl one bit.

She slowly turned around to face him with a glare in place. "Watch what you say you lit… lit… what the hell is going on?" Katsumi wondered aloud.

_Get the hell out of my body! _ Kagome yelled in her head.

_Oh, you want your body back? You must be Kagome everyone seems to want,_ Katsumi grinned.

_Yeah, so out! _Kagome ordered.

_No, I think I will stay here for a while and mess around with this Sesshomaru boy a bit,_ Katsumi snickered in thought.

Kagome growled viciously at Katsumi. _You dare touch any of them and I will kill you again… now GET OUT OF MY BODY! _Kagome snapped. Katsumi was about to reply when Kagome's body was thrown to the ground with pressure on top of her and she was slammed, hard, into blackness and could hear a cage door slam shut and lock itself.

Kagome's body jerked a few times before settling down, everyone watched carefully as Miroku held her down. A soft moan come from her as her eyes fluttered open for the world to see her pretty hazel eyes again.

"Hey, everyone," she weakly smiled then started coughing. Miroku jumped off her, picking her up and putting her on the lounge. Resting her head on Sesshomaru's lap, even though neither of them liked it but it just couldn't be helped.

"Kagome, what happened to you out there?" Inuyasha asked, slowly moving over to her, she jumped up off the lounge.

"Violet, where is she? Is she alright? What happened to her?" Kagome asked frantically looking around the room for her friend.

"She's fine, Kagome, calm down…"

"Where is she!" Kagome growled, glaring at Inuyasha trying to calm her down. "Tell me where she is or I swear to God…"

"Kagome!" Violet ran over to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Kagome started to cry, wrapping her arms around Violet protectively, burying her face in Violet's hair.

"I'm so glad you're alright! You are alright, right?" Kagome asked through Violet's hair.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you," Violet smiled.

"Good," Kagome smiled into her hair, before her legs let out from under her and she fell to the ground, with Violet following, after losing her balance.

"Is she alright?" Izayoi asked softly, clutching her husband's arm in a death grip.

"Yes, she is just exhausted," Inu-No-Tashio replied to her. "Though I won't be saying much for my arm," Izayoi blinked at him, looking to his arm and let go, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I will take her home," Sesshomaru said, picking her up off the ground carefully, ignoring Violet.

"You, taking her home... Why?" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru stared at him blankly for a second before heading out the door to the club, carrying her bridle style, to the back of the club where the waitress's leave their belongings. He could tell that all the girls were staring after him longingly, wishing they were the girl safely in his arms.

He swiftly walked to her locker, breaking it open and taking her belongings out of it then headed out the back door and around to his car. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger's door with some complication but managed and set her down in the seat softly, making sure not to harm her. Putting her things on the backseat he moved back to her, pulling the seatbelt around her and clipping it in. As he moved to stand up, he paused, his face a few inches away from hers and couldn't help but stare. He would admit, to himself, that she was a rare beauty. She was a kind woman with a big heart, she would help anyone even if she didn't know them, he knew, she would. Her eyes were so expressive it was hard not to want to be the only one to see it, her smile draw him in the moment he saw it, even if he didn't really like this girl, when she smiled it was like he was a child again, meeting a strange new friend for the first time.

She held herself in high regard to anyone and wouldn't let anyone look down on her, no matter who it was. She wouldn't cower away from a fight, even one she couldn't fight. The way she would make conversation with him and persist until she got a reply made him wonder if she really wanted anything to do with him at all but when she laughed at what he would say about frightened little wolf boys, made his heart do something it would have never done in his life, skip a beat and speed up. Her care for even strangers was amazing. It was hard not to be drawn to this girl, now sitting fast asleep in his car seat, in front of him. It was hard not to reach out and feel how soft her skin was, hard not to do anything but want to be with her and not let anyone else near her.

This wasn't him and he knew it but it just couldn't be helped. So after tonight he would be cold and emotionless to this girl to make her stay away from him but if that didn't work he would have to be anything but himself to anyone who he did not feel he wanted to know. Even if he had to make her cry he would keep her away least something happen and he falls for this girl. Which was impossible for him or so he thought.

Pulling away from the beauty in his car, he shut the door, walking to the driver's side and got it, clipping his seatbelt in and started the car without further hesitation and headed off towards Kagome's apartment building and her friend.

*.*.*

"What are you doing in here, Damien?" Becca asked softly, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Thought I might come on in and see how you are doing, seeing as you ran off and left me nothing to know where you were," he growled low.

"I didn't want to disturb you while you did whatever it is that you do when you get angry," Becca set her book down and moved toward the kitchen, where she knew a Metal bat was.

"Where are you going?" Damien demanded.

"Getting a drink, you want one?" she asked over her shoulder, keeping one eye on his, just in case.

"No, but I would like you to come back home," he said more calmly.

"No, thank-you, I'm happy right where I am," She grumbled to herself.

"What was that witch?" he growled, walking towards her with his fists clenched.

"Nothing," she sighed inwardly and advanced on the bat, grabbing it quickly and walked into the small kitchenette.

"Come here and face me, you little bitch!" he sneered at her.

"No, I won't talk to you when you are like this and I'm not being stupid and going to you because I know what will happen if I do." She snapped at him, clenching her hand tightly around the bat behind her back.

"Why you," he growled and lunched at her forcefully, knocking them both to the ground and the bat out of her hand.

*.*.*

"Becca," Kagome softly whispered as Sesshomaru make his way towards the apartment. "Becca, run,"

Sesshomaru glanced over at her and could smell the fear scent coming from here.

"Run," she said louder, her head lolling side to side, like she was looking for something. "Becca, he has a knife, run!" Kagome's voice was razing and her body frantically moving, like she was looking for something.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called to her but got no reaction from her. She was too far away at the moment.

"Becca!" Kagome shuttered.

"Kagome, wake up!" Sesshomaru growled low at her, reaching over to her hand and shaking her, a little.

"Becca!" she shrieked, clenching onto his hand tightly, it actually hurt. "Get out of there, go!" her tight was getting tighter and tighter on his hand before she sprung up, hitting her head on the roof, yelling her friends name.

Kagome breathed shallowly and looking around her frantically, noticing that Sesshomaru was arching an eyebrow at her, she looked down at what she was hold and let go before looking to see where they were.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, with his eyebrow arched.

"I don't know," she shook violently. "Please, speed up and take the next left here then right, it is quicker to the apartment and thank-you for taking me, sorry if it is any announce to you," Kagome breather softly, clenching her hand over her dress where her heart was beating miles per second.

He just turned back to the road and did as she instructed, bringing his speed from 30m/ph to 150m/ph, skidding around corners and dodging the other cars on the road, when the apartment come into view, she skidded into the parking lot and she was out of the car before he could stop the engine, running as fast as she could in her heels.

He turned off his car engine and ran after her, noticing her shoes at the bottom on the stairwell, he shook his head and picked them up, why, he didn't know but leaving them there just wasn't an option, he walked in and looked up, she was already up to the third floor landing and running up to the forth, he sighed and jumped up to the fourth floor landing, waiting for her to get there, it only took a second before she was out the door, not even noticing him there. This confused him.

"Get away from me!" they heard Becca scream from the apartment, Kagome sped up and flung herself at the door, breaking it down effectively, off its hinges.

"Now, now my beauty, I'm not going to hurt you," Damien smiled wickedly at her. Never heading the door hit the ground or the girl running at him, knocking his off of Becca, into the glass coffee table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Becca, RUN!" Kagome screamed over her shoulder at her friend, Becca hesitated before getting up and running out the door, right into Sesshomaru, catching her quickly before she fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru," Becca whispered, burying her face in his shirt, he just shrugged mentally and held onto her.

"You stupid little, whore!" Damien growled, throwing her back against the ground and getting up, looking down at her. Kagome growled in the back of her throat and stood up, just four inches shorter than him, and glared him down. "Oh, is the little girl finally growing up?" Damien laughed out loud and was barged into by Kagome shouldering him in the stomach, effectively knocking them to the ground and onto the glass covered floor.

"You dare attack my friend in _my_ home; you dare attack _me _and insult me! You are lucky that I don't feel like killing someone because you would be dead!" she sneered at him. He laughed in her face, reaching behind him and pulling out a sharp, rusty butcher's knife and started grinning like a maniac.

_Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now! He has a knife, I have nothing and I can't kill him, far out I hate this guy! _Kagome grumbled to herself in thought.

_You now I could help you out here, but no I'm stuck in this stupid cage!_ Katsumi grumbled from the corner of the cage on the floor, flicking rocked around.

_I don't trust you enough to do anything like that, so no! You stay where you are and that's that,_ Kagome growled lowly to her when she was about to retort. She looked at Damien and jumped up, just missing the full effect of the knife cutting her, only getting a little scratch across her cheek.

"You're not going anywhere little girl, it's time you learnt some manners about how to talk to a man and come face to face with them," he chuckled to himself, lifting the butcher's knife up to his face and licking the blood off the blade. A terrifying smile spread across his face, she turned and run out the door, in the opposite direction to Sesshomaru and Becca, Damien come out with that smile on his face and went after her like a crazed man, knife in his hand, ready to kill someone with it and all she knew was he was after her and she had no way to escape him or the knife.

What had she gotten herself into this time? He was hot on her trail when she ran into a wall and he quickly advanced on her, closing the knife in on her throat with force that could cut her head right off.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ah!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming the palm of her hand into his chest, knocking him to the ground, butcher's knife sliding a few meters out of his reach. She gripped her throat with her shaking hand, lightly, feeling a graze and something warm on her hand. She moved her hand away from her throat and looked down. _Blood… My blood…_ Kagome shook with a fear she had never felt before. Her knees gave out and she fall to the floor staring at her hand pointedly. She blinked back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and started at her hand then the knife sitting a few meters away.

She started at the knife, thinking about what could have just happened to her and before she knew it, she blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Kagome, Kagome look!" a girl's voice very familiar to her called out. "Look its Mr. Tashio-Sama!"

"Mr. Tashio-Sama?" she questioned herself and looked around. She couldn't see anything, only hear it.

"Mr. Tashio-Sama! Mr. Tashio-Sama! Can I please speak with you?"

"Kagome, Look I found the perfect thing to make our friendship last forever… See, I just saw these beautiful little necklaces and could not resist, See, See?" the girl cheerfully laughed. Kagome laughed along with her.

"Yes, they are beautiful, what does it say on them?" Kagome asked looking at the symbol writing engraved on them; 永遠に親友.

"They say Best Friends Forever, I even got you a blue angel wings because I know how much you love the color," the girl spoke happily. "And a green ones for me, because I absolutely adore the color,"

"I'll never take it off, Rosette as long as you don't either,"

"Alright but on one condition,"

"What's that?"

"If either of us happens to die or anything like that, the other much takes the necklace and put it with one of our most treasured photos,"

"Which photo is that?"

"When we went to the beach house last summer and we're standing knee high in the ocean and the waves are rising up behind us and we turn to run away, when you're mum took the picture and we had those goofy child-like grins on our faces, that one, alright, but if such evens to happen and we take the other we still have to keep ours on, deal?"

"Deal," she felt herself smile. They locked pinkies and loudly called out "Best Friends Forever!" they laughed and put their necklaces on before heading off somewhere, she wasn't sure.

_**-Beep… beep… beep-**_

_What's that, Rosette? What is that beeping I can hear?_ Kagome wondered softly.

_**-Beep, beep, beep, beep-**_

_Why does it sound like a monitor?_ Kagome sighed and looked around, it was black and there was nothing in view. Kagome scrunched her eyes up and they fluttered open, to a bright light shining in her eyes.

"Oh thank the heavens, she's awake!" her mother cried loudly, bending over and hugging her.

"Mum," Kagome said, barely just hearing her own voice.

"No, no Kagome, you don't talk, you need to keep your strength up," Kagome blinked at her mother slow, wondering what she was talking about. She gave her mother the look asking 'can you tell me what happened?' "What happened, you don't remember?" she gave a look confirming she had no clue. "You were attacked, Mr. Tashio's eldest son brought you here, telling them that someone had attacked you with a butcher's knife and had nicked your neck with it and that you blacked out… he didn't give anything pacific as to what happened," her mother was blabbering on and on, though Kagome had stopped listening when her mother said butcher's knife.

She closed her eyes and flashes when past the backs of her eyes about Becca and Damien, Sesshomaru and herself, then Damien getting the butcher's knife and coming after her. Kagome slowly brought her hand to her throat and felt a bandage wrapped around it.

"Mum, where are Becca and Sesshomaru? Are they alright?" Kagome started to panic and was raising her voice to where it hurt. "Mother," Kagome snapped at her, sitting up in her hospital bed, glaring at her mother, who stopped pacing and ranting and looked at her daughter. "Where are they?"

"They are just outside, would you like to see them?" she asked a little afraid of Kagome's glare.

"Yes, I would and would you stop your babbling?" Kagome asked softer, lowering her voice.

"Of cause dear," she walked out of the room and looked to Kagome's new friends. "She would like to see you," then turned and walked off. Becca looked after her but didn't ask anything before running into Kagome's room and jumping onto the bed hugging her friend tightly.

Sesshomaru watched Mrs. Higurashi until she was around the corner and smell salt coming from her, she was crying, he stood and walk into the room finding Becca babbling on and on, Kagome stared blankly at the white wall, irritated. He smirked at her and sat in the chair that was in her direct vision and pointed at Becca. Kagome glared at him hard, than glanced at Becca still talking, she wasn't getting any of it.

*.*.*

Two weeks later, Kagome walked out of the hospital with Becca laughing at one of her jokes. She could talk on all volumes again though it still hurt a little but not enough to keep her from having a long chat with anyone.

"So what happened to Damien?" Kagome finally asked the question when they reached Becca's car. Becca frowned at her friend but shrugged it off as they climbed into the car.

"He was taken away from the apartment, I'm not sure where they have him holed up but I hope they keep him there forever,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure next time I have something to defend myself with," Kagome smiled and then frowned. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"No…" Becca dragged it out into silence.

"Becca, what did he do to you?"

"He… uh..."

"Becca," Kagome said in a warning tone.

"He cut me across my arm and stomach with the butcher's knife, I would have been able to stop it from happening but he knocked the baseball bat out of my hand before I could use it,"

"Are you alright, though?" Kagome softly asked her friend.

"I've been in a little bit of pain but not much at all, just when I try and sit up too fast or bump into the wall or counter,"

"Is it infected?"

"No, I got it checked and cleaned when we brought you in, it wasn't infected but they cleaned it just to make sure it didn't," Becca smiled softly. "As soon as we said your name was Higurashi they called your mum and she came running, she sat there all night making sure you were alright, she was so worried about you,"

"Yeah, worried that I'll die before she can give me her wretched fortune and marry me off to some creep,"

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Becca swallowed hard, as she parked the car in the parking lot out front of the apartment.

"She's been trying for years, but since I moved out, she hasn't been able to get into contact with me, she's probably found some guy for me and is just waiting for an opportunity to get us to meet and all that other shit to go with it,"

"Do you know the name of this guy she's trying to marry you off too?"

"Some guy named Hojo, I can't remember his last name, but I really could care less because I'm not getting married to him," Kagome growled, walking to the door to their home. "I would rather die,"

"Hojo," Becca said to herself, tapping a figure to her chin. "I know someone with that name but I can't think of where I have heard it before,"

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to find this guy and murder him before anything,"

"Very much agreed, you don't need to get tied down with some creep you don't know," Becca smiled at her friend, Kagome laughed at her as they walked into their home.

*.*.*

"Hojo, have you heard anything from her mother yet?" a very irritated, malicious voice growled.

"No, big brother, I haven't heard anything, but have you seen her? She is so beautiful," he said dreamily.

"I wouldn't go that far but she does have a fine look to her, though even if she did marry you, we would have a lot on our hands to deal with,"

"I can take care of her myself, I don't need your help," Hojo growled back at his brother.

"You do make me proud when you aren't being such a wimpy little kid,"

"Shut up, brother!" he snapped, clenching his fists. "It's not my fault I have to be the goody-goody out of the two of us and make them proud to get married to a Shrine Maiden,"

"Well if that is what you call it then what do you really think of her?"

"I stick with my first comment but she seems like a little girl who's lost and has nowhere to go, I would rather go with her friend, at least she wouldn't put up a fight,"

"Bu I thought you like girls who put up a fight?"

"No, I don't, they annoy me because they don't listen,"

"Just take her friends and family out and she'll do anything you want her too," the voice laughed evilly.

"You know that's not really a bad plan," Hojo smirked and walked out of the room deep in thought.

"And soon that girl will be mine to take from you little brother; you do not have the right to take it from me,"

*.*.*

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called up the stairs of their house. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, half in his month as he scrubbed. He arched an eyebrow at his brother, in question. "Why do you have Kagome's thing still in the back seat of your car?"

Sesshomaru blinked at him and thought back to the night she was injured. He never did give her belongings back, he screwed up his face and growled, turning around and walked back to him private bathroom connected to his bedroom, he finished washing up and then through on a baggy top over his bare chest and slipped into some shoes with his grey tracksuit pants hugging his waist, then grabbed his car keys and headed out of the door without saying a word to anyone and headed to his car.

Inuyasha stood at the door watching as his brother got into his car and drove off, Inuyasha laughed to himself at his brother's misfortune of forgetfulness, closing the door he headed to his room and went to his computer, logging onto his website with all his friends on it.

He strolled down his friends list till he found Kagome's picture and clicked on it. He started at the page for a minute trying to take everything in that was on it… it was so colorful and bright, she had more than at least one-hundred photo's on it, her info had everything filled out and written in some kind of cursive writing. He friends list had more than one-thousand friends and it seemed she knew all of them; he wall was full of comments and other things.

He checked to see if she was online and grinned, she was. He double clicked the chat box and started typing.

Hey Kagome,  
Just to let you know Sesshomaru's heading over with your things from work, he forgot to give them back.

He only had to wait a second before he had a message back from her, she typed damned fast.

Thanks, Inuyasha,  
I'll keep a lookout from him, I'm guessing he won't be happy and he'll be in his sleeping wear =L

Inuyasha smirked at her humor. She wasn't so bad, she was actually pretty cool, he really needed to talk to her more.

So how are you and Kikyo going?

He blinked at the screen then smiled at it.

We're great, you should meet her sometime… I'm sure you two will get alone great.

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Yes, I'm sure I'm going to get alone with your girlfriend; I don't think so, Inu-boy. Be back in minute, I think I head your brothers car... Later!

And then she was offline before he could say anything else. _She types really fast, she must spend her spare time on here… _he thought and started laughing at the thought of Kagome spending her spare time sitting on a computer when she had better things to do... Yeah right!

*.*.*

Kagome got up off her bed, leaving her laptop where it was and walked out of her room, she looked across the hall into Becca's room, with her sleeping soundly. Kagome smiled and silently closed Becca's door, then headed down the hall to the living room, she sighed. She really needed to clean that broken glass up; she wouldn't even let Becca clean it when she was in the hospital.

Kagome half smiled, with a soft sigh and headed into the kitchen. She walked around the counter to the draws and opened the bottom on, taking out the dustpan and brush, setting them down on the counter top she looked to her fridge and saw something poking out from under the cupboards and knew what it was immediately; it was her metal baseball bat. She walked over and bent down, picking it up, then headed over to the fridge and stood it up next to it in, on the side.

She walked over and picked up the dust pan and brush and went back to her living room, sitting down next to the glass she started cleaning it up silently. A few moments later someone knocked on her door, startling her, she shook her head and stood up leaving the pan and brush where they were. Looking out the peephole on her door she saw Sesshomaru's scolding face looking at her door.

She bit her lip, so not to laugh but when she opened the door to find him in his sweats, a baggy top and a random pair of shoes, she couldn't help but laughed out. She smiled sheepishly at him and stepped aside to let him in, he glared at her and walked into the living room. Kagome closed the room, calming down then walked in after him. She was in her tight long, silver night gown and blue lace around the edges of it.

"Sorry about laughing but I have never seen you look so… casual," Kagome smiled softly, leading him to the sofa. "Sit, sit, I'll get you some tea," she said walking out of the room. He sat down with a soft sigh, setting her things down next to him and looked to the floor. There was blood on the ground from both Damien and Becca.

Sesshomaru looked around the room seeing if he could find any family photos or anything but the only ones he could see where of her and friends or her and family excluding her mother. _I wonder why there is no photo's of her mother,_ he thought looking back at the floor.

"I hope I made it right because I wasn't sure how you liked your tea," Kagome chuckled nervously and sat the drink down on the flower stand next to him. "Sorry about the mess, I wouldn't let Becca clean it up; it's not her job to do even if she does live here,"

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the tea, as Kagome knelt down and started cleaning again… her night gown slipping up enough to show him her little silver underwear. He choked on his tea and looked away, lightly putting the cup on his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked over her shoulder, glancing at him, he looked back at her and tilted his head. "What's it like to have a mother that cares about you?" he blinked a couple of time and took a sip of his drink, and put it on the flower stand.

"What do you mean by who cares about me?" he was truly curious and confused.

Kagome sighed and sat back on her heels, turning around to face him. She put the dust pan and brush down in front of her. "You live with your mother, don't you?" she asked a little saddened. Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "She fusses about you and makes sure you're alright and all that, right?" he nodded again even slower trying to figure out what she was getting to. "So what's it like to have her do that?"

"Annoying, irritating, frustrating…"

"Be positive not negative, Mr. I hate everything around me," Kagome sarcastically said in an imitating deep voice. He smirked at her and though for a moment.

"I do not know what is needed to be said because I do not know what it is you mean," he replied, sliding off the couch and onto the floor in front of her. Kagome looked up from the ground and jumped, startled by his move.

"It's just most girl's love their mothers more than fathers, no matter what by really I don't see how," she sighed, looking to her wall, Sesshomaru followed her gaze. It was a portrait of Kagome, her brother, Sota, her father, Mr. Higurashi and her grandfather. "My mother and I never got along; she only cared when I was sick or injured, when it come to boys or anything else she didn't care what I did or what happened to me," her voice creaked not with sadness, it sounded more like anger.

"So she did not care for you?" he questioned, confusion written all over his face. Kagome just nodded then went back to cleaning, turning her back to him again. "And what of your father, did he care?"

"He cared, he cared for me and Sota both, so did grandpa… mother, she didn't care what happened to any of us. She didn't care if we go kidnapped or raped or anything, as long as she could take care of herself and yet my little brother, father and grandpa have to live in that shrine with that disgraceful women, who doesn't care for any of them," Kagome growled loudly, slamming her flattened palm into the ground, where glass was still, getting glass cut into her skin, sinking in each time she hit her hand against it. "The witch has the ordacity to keep them away from me and treat them like dirt just because she doesn't have me there to take everything out on!" she cracked and punched the floor with all her force behind it, glass dug right into her hand and draw blood.

She didn't even feel it... or maybe that was because it wasn't Kagome anymore and that evil laugh was coming from her other half.

"Katsumi," Sesshomaru greeted calmly, staring at her back.

"Wow, I'm surprised this girl has so much anger built up to last her life time and my own, it's hard to find anything but anger in her mind," Katsumi smirked. "For such a sweet, innocent little girl, she is sure a crazy one, she could really do some damage to someone, if they ever hurt her,"

"You like to hear your own voice do you not?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"I do actually, it's all I have been hearing for centuries," she laughed and turned around. "Why is it that every time I get out, you're around?"

"You come out at the wrong times," he replied solemnly, his voice to its usual baritone.

"Aww, don't be like that and go all cold and heartless on me," she wined, pouting. Sesshomaru glared at her. "At least she can't feel the pain from punching all that glass and getting it jammed into her hand,"

_Actually I can, what are you me again? _Kagome grumbled, wanting to pull all the glass out of her hand.

"Never mind she can," Katsumi conformed. _Because you little one has too much anger to handle and I take over when you lose your cool, so thank you,_ she smirked inwardly.

_You're very NOT welcome and you leave him and Becca alone,_ Kagome growled.

_Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to anyone yet, little one,_ Katsumi laughed at Kagome.

Sesshomaru stared at her blankly, but it seemed she had gone mad; talking to Kagome in her mind, yeah that would be about right, right? Oh how he was confused. Deciding it was time to leave, Sesshomaru got up and headed for the door, when he reached for the handle, a hand lay on top of his, tangling their fingers between them.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" Katsumi whined, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Leaving," he replied, pulling his hand away from hers and putting it to his side. Reaching with the other hand he twisted the handle and opened the door, walking out before she could stop him, but she just followed him out the door.

"Why?" she asked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?"

_Did I not tell you to leave him alone, Katsumi, give it a rest,_ Kagome growled at her, she could feel the frustration rolling off Sesshomaru in waves; all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. All she wanted to do was go to bed and lock Katsumi back up in her cage. She needed to get a better lock on that. Getting up from the ground, she walked over to the cage and looked at the lock, it was fried. _Whoops,_ she said aloud and made another lock, much stronger. Walking back to where should could see what was going on, she grumbled and slapped Katsumi mentally.

_Ow, that hurt you know,_ Katsumi grumbled.

_Yeah, well, it's your own damned fault for not getting out of my body and leaving me and everyone else alone,_ Kagome grumbled back.

_If you don't stop with your annoying childish behavior I will do something you will not like and I'm sure your friend Sesshomaru here, won't like it either,_ Katsumi threatened.

_Do your worse, I could really care less right now but when you get back in here, I'll fried you're damned ass to hell! _Kagome snapped at her, growing tired of her constant annoyance.

_You asked for it girly,_ Katsumi laughed evilly and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Katsumi sang out, wiggling her fingers and batting her eye lashes at him.

"What?" he growled impatiently.

"I have a little present from Kagome," she smiled sweetly. He arched his eye brow at her in question. "You have to come here if you want it,"

"I'll pass on it," he growled, turning around and started walking off.

"Are you really going to hurt poor little Kagome like that? Turn away her present to you? You really are cold and heartless, aren't you, Sesshomaru?" Katsumi complained to him as if he was a child.

He sighed inwardly and turned around but didn't make a move towards her, he didn't trust her any more then he trusted his brother's witch.

"Oh stop being such a sore-puss," Katsumi grumbled at him. He just stared at her emotionlessly, getting rather sick of her.

*.*.*

"Kagome," Becca steered in her bed, looking to her door, which had been shut. "What is that girl doing? She never closes the door unless something's happening outside, I wonder what's happening?" Becca wondered aloud, pulling the blankets back, she slipped her feet into her fluffy turquoise slippers and made her way to the door, taking her sleeping gown off the hook and putting it on, tying the string around her waist before opening her door and walking out.

Walking to the living room she noticed that it had started getting cleaned and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. Wondering what time it was, she looked to the clock hanging on the wall and it read: five fifty-five A.M.

Looking out the kitchen window she could see the sun starting to rise. Walked back to her room, she opened the curtains and slid the window opened, letting the morning air rash through. She walked to Kagome's room and did the same thing before heading to the bathroom and other rooms, opening all the curtains and windows in the apartment and went back to the kitchen and opened its curtains and window, smiling happily.

While making her hot chocolate she noticed that the apartment was too silent for the morning, normally Kagome would be fussing with breakfast or having a shower, but she wasn't doing either and if she had started cleaning she wouldn't have stopped unless something interrupted her.

Deciding to figure out what was up; she picked up her drink and made her way to Kagome's room where her laptop sat opened on her bed with at least ten chats going off but she hadn't replied to any of them. Setting her drink down on the bed side table she scooted over on the bed and started flattering through Kagome's profile to see what she had been doing.

At the bottom on her screen there was three other windows opened. Becca thought she better not look but she was too curious and clicked on the first one. It was an email to one of her friends overseas, who lived in the United Kingdom, though Becca had no idea what their name was. She put the window back down and went to the next one and brought it up.

It looked to be some kind of story Kagome was writing, she scrolled to the top of it and tilted her head to the side reading the title out loud: "The Haunting Tale of a Young Girls Life" reading on a little more on the cover page she read the description about this story. It read:

"This tale is about a young girl named Katsumi Higurashi. Her mother, Kayome Higurashi, Lady of the South and mother of two, her father, Soga Higurashi, Lord of the South and father of two and of cause there was her dear little brother, Sora Higurashi. Though I can't tell you much about what her life was like I'll give you a clue throughout my tale, a very haunting tale of this dear little Princess who couldn't tell her own story to the world. And I am writing this for her because she is my long lost ancestor and I want the world to know of her brave and courageous efforts to save the lives of her friends and family. This addition is written to you by Kagome Higurashi."

Becca could feel the sting of tears pooling up in her eyes and scrolled back down to where Kagome had stopped. Minimizing the screen she opened the last one and gasped. It was Sesshomaru's profile, she had been reading his information but there was also a small blog on the page but Kagome had somehow blocked it so no one else from her profile could get to it without hacking it. Becca couldn't be bothered to try and hack it because she knew Kagome had very weird passwords and it would probably take a pro hacker at least a month to get it.

Putting the window back down she shifted back through Kagome's, finding all different kinds of things there, she wasn't really paying attention to anything, only when her eyes skipped over a poem on the page did she stop and read it. This poem said:

"Through Life and Death we tell our tale,  
from Day to Night we speak a story,  
Past to Present we live our life,  
but from Darkness and Light we trap our souls.

Twists and Turns we take the path,  
walk through not knowing what to do,  
run away from everyone we know,  
turn away from everything we are.

But living a life as a Princess of the South,  
or Prince of the West, there is no stopping,  
What the paths of Time have in store for us,  
So take your chances, feel the rush,  
and do the dares you wouldn't,  
Because really you only have one life to live,  
and you should take what you have before it's gone."

*.*.*

"What are you doing girl?" Sesshomaru growled lowly to Katsumi who was advancing on him, cornering him so he couldn't get away.

"I'm giving you Kagome's present to you," she smirked and jumped at him and in a second flat, her eyes changed back to hazel, arms around his neck, on her tippy-toes and their lips locked in a soft moment, that neither could pull away from. The only reaction from Sesshomaru was his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. No space even for paper to fit between them.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Inuyasha's eyes shifted over everything on her profile. It was amazing how she was such a nice girl and yet she seemed to be so closed off from the world. Coming to a stop at her journal, he clicked on it and started reading it.

_Journal Entry #1_

Dear Journal,

These past two months have been hard. I just moved out of my family shrine and have been looking for a place to stay. Having no luck I spent a few nights with a family friend and looked then. They offered to let me stay but I couldn't do that to them.

So I finally found this cute little apartment and bought it right away, moving in. when I first got their my neighbors had been fighting, so I went to see what was wrong when a young girl come running from her room and straight into me.

I took her inside and closed the door, taking care of her for a while. She told me her name was, Becca, all I could do was smile when she started talking. For two months this same routine happened because her boyfriend, Damien, hits her and abuses her. I wish I could do something to help her because I can't fight him off.

She is now one of my best friends and I would do anything for this girl.

He read through a few more of them and a link was attached to one of them. He clicked on it and it took him to a very fancy site. At the top it read: Kagome's Creative Writing! Written, edited and everything by me.

Scrolling down the page a little there was at least fifty different stories. He sighed and looked for the most resent. It was called: The Haunting Tale of a Young Girls Life

He thought about it and then began to read her description.

This tale is about a young girl named Katsumi Higurashi. Her mother, Kayome Higurashi, Lady of the South and mother of two, her father, Soga Higurashi, Lord of the South and father of two and of cause there was her dear little brother, Sora Higurashi. Though I can't tell you much about what her life was like I'll give you a clue throughout my tale, a very haunting tale of this dear little Princess who couldn't tell her own story to the world. And I am writing this for her because she is my long lost ancestor and I want the world to know of her brave and courageous efforts to save the lives of her friends and family. This addition is written to you by Kagome Higurashi.

He smiled, knowing just who she was talking about and began to read her story about this girl.

Around five hundred years ago you would have believed that Damon's and Witches existed but nowadays it just a myth, right? Wrong.

I can let you on a little secret; demon's and all those mythical things do exist you just have to let them be seen to you.

This is how it all began for a little girl, living in the Southern Lands Palace; her name is Katsumi Higurashi…

*.*.*

_What am I doing, I should be pulling away,_ Kagome worried, holding her eyes tightly shut. _Pull away Kagome, pull away…. I Hate YOU, Katsumi!_

_I love you too, Kagome, You'll thank me for this one day… for now you might just have to deal with him being mad at you but I don't think that will last long, considering how much he lllllooooovvvvveeeee'ssssss this,_she laughed to herself.

_I still hate you... Why can't you be good for once? Oh right that's too hard for you to do, stupid prissy princess!_

_Hey, I resent that!_

_Oh really, have you looked in the mirror lately?_

_No because I'm stuck inside of you and don't have a mirror here!_

_Suck it up, Princess! _Kagome laughed mentally at her other half.

Katsumi growled at Kagome and went into mopping in her corner of the cage again. _On second thought, I hate you too, you keep locking me up in the cage… can't I at least have a room and a bed? Maybe then I'll consider being nice…_

_How about a room and bed and whatever else in a cage?_

_That will be acceptable, as long as I can move around and have stuff to do…_

_Fine you can have stuff and everything... now I'm going and I'll be back later…_ Kagome smiled at her and then left her by herself to find something to do.

Sesshomaru wasn't having anymore luck then poor little Kagome was.

_Stupid girl, stupid body, stupid mind! _Sesshomaru cursed at himself and Kagome.

_Now, now Sesshomaru, no need to be angry with the young maiden you are holding in your arms, it was the other ones fault,_

_Shut up! And I know it was the other ones fault but that __**other **__one is still her!_

_Not really, more just inside of her._

_That doesn't make anything any better!_

_My God Demon, you are one cranky person… chill out already or you are going to hurt yourself and the girl. _His mind laughed at him. Sesshomaru growled at it lowly, oh how he wished he could kill it.

Sesshomaru slowly un-wrapped his arms from around her waist and she pulled back and moved away from him, slapping her hand to her mouth, breathing shallowly. They stood there for a minute trying to get their compositor back together before they did anything.

Kagome blinked a few times before standing straight and turned to walk off, two steps later she was slammed back first into the wall, when she opened her eyes and only saw Sesshomaru's face in hers. He seemed to have been breathing harder than usual.

She glanced to the side of her head and saw his lower arms and elbows' leaning against the wall; his back was bent down so he was at her height. He stared into her eyes then just as quickly, locked lips with her again, lifting one arm from the wall then slammed that hand against the wall, scraping his claws down it.

She stood motionless for a minute trying to figure out what was happening, trying to stop her body from reacting, stop her mind from going into turmoil, but alas, it was useless and she reacted, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to her and she kissed back with force, quickly getting a reaction back.

He pushed her as far back against the wall as he could while pressing his body against hers. Oh, how he wished it was easier to walk away from it and not have went back for more. Now he didn't want to leave. He would be angry with himself later and probably take it out on this girl he was now kissing.

He lifted his other arm up and slammed his hand against the wall, dragging his claws down it, leaving marks.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and lightened the kiss and slowly pulled back. Leaning her head back against the wall, Sesshomaru growled, sticking his face into her hair breathing deeply, taking in her scent.

_What am I doing? Move away from the human girl, now… this isn't going to work,_ Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He brought his head up and leaned over her so he could see her eyes again. They were closed but a second later flutter open, her hazel eyes clouding over just a little, with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Sesshomaru grinned at her. Bringing his lips down to her throat he lift little butterfly kisses, leading down to the top of her night gown then pulled back up and trailed them to her ear.

Warm breath brushed against her skin, she started to burn up. How she just wanted to do so many things to him but knew if she tried, she would be dead in a second. She put her arms to her side and grabbed her night gown.

"Now, now little vixen stop being little miss goody and do something for me," he breathed huskily into her ear. Bringing his hands down to her waist and slipped them around her and pulled her right up against him. Kagome chocked on her breath slightly. Oh the wonders of men and their hormones.

His hands slid up and down her back slowly. Kagome gripped her night gown tighter, pressing her arms to her side. He slid his arms to her arms and down to her hands, tangling his hands in with hers and starting sliding her night gown up her legs. Kagome let go of it and he brought her hands up to his shoulders and left them there. He wrapped his arms back around her waist and pushed his lips back to hers again when she looked at him.

Oh, how much he wanted to stop himself and just walk away from her right now before anything started, but really, that wasn't an option because he couldn't pull himself away from her. Why, he didn't know but hell if he cared right now.

Kagome gave up and let her body take over. Her hands slid down his muscular and toned arms, feeling them quiver beneath her hands. Bringing them back up, she brought her hands down the front of his shirt, feeling the fabric under her fingers. Reaching the hem, she lifted it up slightly, slipping her hands under it, running them against his muscular stomach, his muscles quivering.

He lightly dragged his claws down her back, she jumped into him. He smirked and pulled her closer to himself.

"Wanting me much, little one?" he smirked; she blushed and turned her head to the side, bearing her bare throat to him. He growled and started kissing her up and down the side of her neck, stopping at the junction.

**-Ding-**

The doors to the elevator slid open, letting them know that someone was coming their way. Kagome peaked over and saw a young girl around her age, her head down, focusing on something very interesting.

Her long black hair was tired up into a messy bun on top of her head, with two pencils through it like hair sticks, her side fringe going off to the left, she had a black and red checkered messenger bag over her right shoulder, her glasses sat awkwardly across her nose, with one side higher than the other and resting on one arm were a couple of books and a few papers, in the other a pen she was chewing on, like she was thinking.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with zippers in random places, chains hanging from them, a purple little monster shirt with a black waist coat over it and purple converse. When she looked up Kagome could see a light purple sparkly eye shadow and her shining gray eyes widened, they looked like her eyes would fall out; she lost grip on her things and they all thundered to the ground, scattering everywhere.

Kagome took her hands from his shirt and pushed him a little. He growled and looked over before glaring and growling lower. She ground her teeth together and growled back at him. Kagome looked between the two and blinked a couple of times. Sesshomaru went to walk but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hopping that would calm him down. He glanced at her and growled then stood up and turned walking back into her apartment, leaving her there with the very shocked, very tense girl.

"Here, let me help you pick all that up," Kagome laughed slightly, walking over and kneeling down, starting to pick up the sheets of paper. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, was that Sesshomaru Tashio?" Kagome nodded softly. "Why were you and he…?" she left the question hanging in the air. Kagome just shrugged and stood up with the papers in her hand. "Kaysha Skyler, news reporter and journalist extraordinaire,"

Kagome smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Kagome Higurashi, new waitress of Starlight,"

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your writing."

"Of cause, come on in," Kagome brightly smiled and walked back towards her apartment. Kaysha hesitated but then followed after the girl carrying her stuff.

Sesshomaru sat glaring the T.V down, like he was trying to melt it to nothing, but of cause, it wasn't working.

"So why is it that you and Sesshomaru seem to hate each other?" Kagome asked Kaysha as they walked into the kitchen past him. He looked up at growled. "Calm down, Sesshomaru," Kagome softly said to him. "I'll be back in a moment." She told Kaysha and walked over to him, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" he growled, though on the inside very grateful to be away from the other girl.

"Trying to get you to calm down, now I know you don't sleep much but really you need to get some sleep before you tear my apartment apart," she giggled a little, letting go of his hand and walked to her bed. Picking up her laptop she clicked a few buttons and closed the top of it, setting it down on her desk near her window. "I know you probably wouldn't want to be near anything of mine but I'm not letting you drive home half tired from getting know sleep and I don't think you would want everyone outside to see you walking around in anything but your best clothes," she smiled over her shoulder at him.

He looked around her room and didn't mind it so much; at least it wasn't covered in pink.

"I'll leave you to it, I should probably get back to Kaysha," she walked over to him and looked up at him for a moment before walking past him and out the door, closing it lightly behind her, then headed down the hall.

_Why did she look so upset? _Sesshomaru wondered to himself quietly.

_Maybe because she knows she will never have a chance with you because you are too up yourself to ever like a human female,_his mind shot back at him and he grumbled to himself before climbing into her bed and falling asleep almost instantly. He had never been this tired before… or maybe it was because the room was covered in her sweet lilac and rain scent.

"So you asked why we don't get alone... that would be because of all the reports and shut I have put in the media about him, he probably hates me more than anyone else," Kaysha told Kagome when she sat down.

"I see, so about him and the girls, that was you?" Kaysha nodded softly. "You won't be putting this in will you?"

"No, no, I won't be putting anything else in about him or his life because really it's none of my business, it's just that I wanted to be a great reporter and all and I always seemed to walk in on him with different girls every night, so I wrote them down but I never planned on letting them get out but somehow someone hacked my computer and sent them out, I didn't mean for that to happen. So I stopped using my computer and just keep them written down, I don't want everyone to know about him and his life,"

"You really are a sweet girl but me question is who hacked it and put it out under your name,"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it was the Kumo families hacker because they have always wanted me to work for them as a spy but I never would so I'm guessing they had enough and found that I had dirt of Sesshomaru and put it out, so he would hate me and take his eyes from them,"

"Well if you would like I can look after your things or even if you would like, come here and stay, I mean it's me and Becca but I know we can make more room and Becca always gets scared,"

"Hey I do not Kagome and I am sitting right here, you know," Becca growled at her friend but laughed at her face. "She is right, I'm scared that my ex boyfriend Damien will break in and hurt me, he already nearly killed the both of us and you seem to be a rather strong girl,"

Kaysha looked between the two girls and smiled. "I'll think about it but I don't want to intrude on you guys,"

"No problem at all," Becca laughed, her eyes sparkling. "You can share my room, it's too big for me to stand staying in there alone, I have to leave the door wide open," Kagome just nodded and smiled.

"Like a little sister if you must," she laughed and sipped her tea. "Now, weren't there some questions you wanted me to answer?"

"Oh yeah, uh, where did I put that paper…" Kaysha trailed off digging through her bag and make a victorious cheer when she found what it was she wanted. "Okay, well let's start with… What gives you the inspiration to keep your work going?" Kaysha asked formally and they all laughed. Kagome answered truthfully when they calmed down.

*.*.*

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here so early in the morning when someone could take you and hide you from everyone?" a male voice asked the girl with bright red hair and shining blue eyes with unshed tears.

"Because I am always up at this time and you seem to always be around when I am," she replied, backing away from the boy and onto the street.

"Well, now isn't that just a coincidence because I just wanted to talk to you,"

"And what about would that be?" she took a deep breath as he back his a car. She glanced at it and bit her lip. It was a Kumo family's limo. She breathed out and looked back at him. She was wearing a tight pink top with a loss white shirt over it, tight black mini shorts and knee high dark green converse.

"Well I wanted to know if you would consider coming back to my house and having a little time with me, if you catch me drift," he chuckled.

"I would rather sleep in a whole then spend time with a creep like you," she growled, adjusting her backpack so it was easier to run, seeing as there wasn't much in it.

"Oh that can be arranged," he smirked. She took the hint and made a break for it down the street, running as fast as she could. He growled and took off after her, not far behind her at all…

*.*.*

"What is your most preferred story," Kaysha asked her last question feeling great about getting to talk to Kagome and Becca, they were so much fun.

"I don't have one, I just love them all too much to decide," Kagome smiled brightly. "But if I had to choose it would be my most resent story; The Haunting Tale of a Young Girls Life."

"Would you mind telling everyone what it is about?" Kaysha smiled writing down everything that Kagome was telling her. Kagome nodded, she was about to start talking when there was a cry for help down stairs.

"It will have to wait." Kagome growled, jumping up running to her room and opened the door quickly so she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru, sleeping soundly on her bed. She smiled and little and went to het cupboard taking out her pocket knife and grabbed her shoes, shoving them on as she run out the door and through the apartment to the front door. Making sure her shoes were on properly. She opened the door and run out and to the stairs, opening it the cry for help come to her more. It was a female.

Kagome growled and started glaring at the space in front of her. She run two steps at a time until she got to the ground floor and jumped the last six steps, landing in a crouch. Getting up she ran from the stairs and out into the apartments lobby where there was a girl hiding behind tables, cowering on the ground with a boy standing over her with his hand raised.

Kagome shot from the stairs and over to them, just has his hand was coming down, she crash tackled his to the ground, pulling her pocket knife out, opened it and when they landed, she was sitting on his stomach, locking his legs and arms to his side and ground with the knife to his throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kagome snapped, growling loudly at the boy beneath her, her fist white from holding the pocket knife so tight.

"We were just having a little bit of fun, that is all," he smirked at her. "Though you seem to be much prettier to look at,"

"Who are you?" Kagome sneered at him, pushing the knife to his throat with a little more force.

"My name is Hojo Kumo," Kagome's growl turned feral and her glare turned from angry to dangerous. "Who might you be pretty little girl?" he grinned.

Kagome said nothing and stood up slowly, putting her hand out for the other girl, she grabbed it tightly and clung to Kagome's side as they backed away from him, Kagome holding the knife out in front of her incase he decided to chase them.

The staircase door opened and Kaysha and Becca stopped dead in their trucks. Blinking at the scene before them, Kagome pushed the girl behind her and to her friends, she run to them with tears dripping from her cheeks, her eyes puffy and red. They took her back up to Kagome's apartment.

"So girly who are you?" Hojo asked with a slight look of irritation at her silence.

"So you're Hojo Kumo huh?" Kagome asked grabbing the door handle with her free hand. "Been set up to marry anyone lately?"

He nodded sharply. "Yes actually, I have to a pretty little thing; she goes by the name-"

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome finished for him as a question.

"Yep, though I'm not sure I like the sound of her,"

"Oh and why would that be?"

"I don't get alone with girls who fight me very well; they don't end up very well,"

"Then you should stop going after girls who fight and leave the girls who want nothing to do with you alone,"

"And why would you be giving anyone advice when you live _here_?"

"Because I live to protect my friends, family and people who come to me for help," Kagome snapped, talking a few steps forward, he stopped and stepped back.

"Do you know her? I haven't been able to find her and she is making it rather difficult,"

"Yeah, I know her," she growled.

"Who might she be?" he asked softly, not feeling like it was a good idea to step forward while she held a knife in her hand.

"Me." Kagome said flatly, glaring him down.

"You are her?" he blinked at her and though about what her mother had said about her, but he couldn't seem to pull it up from his mind.

"I'm not marrying you and getting put into your filthy family just because my mother can't deal with her own problems, I am not her daughter anymore and she can't control my life, if you want me, you will have to get my yourself but if you come near me, I'll kill you myself!" she sneered sharply at him turning on her heel and headed back up the stairs to her home, knife firmly in her grip.

*.*.*

Walking into her apartment Kagome glided on the floor like she could walk on air. She threw the knife onto the kitchen table and walked back to her room.

Sesshomaru sat up and stretched then looked around finding nothing had changed, but he had this slight tingling feeling that someone was very angry right now, just as he stood up, Kagome stormed into her room and to her laptop, picking it up and back out of the room before he could ask her a question.

He shrugged and walked out after her, following her to the kitchen where another girl was sitting crying. She looked up at him and weakly smiled then looked to Kagome, slamming herself into the seat and putting her laptop in front of her, turning it on and her fingers were flying over the keyboard.

They couldn't tell that button was pressed first or last when she came to some incited page and her fingers started flying again, her eyes darting left to right, up to down and in seconds she was on the Kumo family's bank and home sight.

"Right, what did you say they did to you Kaysha?" Kagome growled more to herself then the others but she couldn't stop growling.

"They hacked my computer and stole all my reports and journal entrees," Kagome nodded and was flying through it then a huge grin spread across her face.

"What is it Kagome?" Becca asked her friend.

"Top headlines of the month; our youngest son, Hojo, will be getting engaged to one Miss, Kagome Higurashi at the end of the month for it was an arranged marriage her mother and we have come to. But for this moment, we cannot find her and she has hidden herself from anyone who knows her, it seems that she is not ready for marriage and will come to us when she is, for the mean time we will be finding our oldest son, Naraku, a wife to be and see how that works out," Kagome snorted very un-lady like and looked closely at it. "You know, I don't think they need to let anyone know about this so I'm just going… delete it." Kagome said a smirk spreading across her face as her computer made a dinging sound. "Bye-bye information about me and the nonexistent marriage, which would never happen in a zillion years,"

Becca, Kaysha, Sesshomaru and the girl started at her like she was going nuts. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and looked down to Kaysha's notes sitting on the table. He read over some of the questions and answers. He glared at it darkly and turned and walked out of the apartment t his car. Thinking over the last question he read and her answer.

"_What did that kiss between you and Sesshomaru mean and if it meant anything what?"  
"The kiss meant nothing, for it was not my doing,"_

"_**The kiss meant nothing,"**_ Sesshomaru sneered as he drove home in silence. When he did get home, he came to a screeching stop, getting out of the car and slamming the door, walking inside his house and right to his room, slamming and locking the door so no one could talk to him. If that meant nothing to her, then he was going to make it seem like nothing but did it mean anything to him or was it her fault that he did it, she was probably controlling him.

*.*.*

Kagome and the girls blinked as they heard his car drive off with a screeching start. Kagome looked to the table and her heart sunk. He read the notes Kaysha had written down, they had been joking around. But it seemed he took it seriously.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kaysha asked looking to her new friend.

"He read your notes." Was all she said before looking to the other girl, who was looking around the room in wonder, "So what is your name?"

"My name is Ruby Star," she lightly smiled, seeing the sad look on the girl's face that had saved her life. "And I am guessing you are Kagome then?" Kagome nodded curtly and read over Kaysha's notes upside down. "Thank-you for helping me, Kagome,"

"You're welcome," Kagome almost whispered to her. She got out of the Kumo family's site and locked her laptop before heading back to her room and closing the door behind her softly, as she leaned back against it. Sitting the laptop down next to her, she reached up and locked her door.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she bent her head and started to cry.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Damn it all, Becca," Kaysha growled slamming her hand on the table. "Can I not do anything right, she has been in there for the past four hours and hasn't left once,"

"She probably fell asleep," Becca sighed.

"I can hear movement, she's still awake," Kaysha looked toward Kagome's bedroom door wishing she could do something to help her.

Shifting her eyes back to her question sheets and growled roughly at them, taking them into her hands she flipped them over and shoved them into her folder before stuffing that into her messenger bag and throwing that to the ground of the sitting room, kicking it under the sofa then slammed down into a recliner glaring daggers at the bag where it rested out of sight.

"Um, if I may," Ruby shifted slightly in her seat on the sofa when both pairs of eyes from the other occupants of the room, flicked to her in the same flaunt movement. "Maybe we could try and go explain this to him?"

Kaysha sighed softly, closing her eyes. "How would that work, he hates me, he won't talk to Kagome after that and Becca and he don't really know one another,"

"I could talk to his father and see if he might be of some help, I can also talk with Miss. Izayoi," Ruby smiled softly. "Kagome looks quite a lot like Mrs. Tashio; they are both so beautiful,"

"But how could you talk to either of them and yes, they are looks and personality wise," Kaysha giggled softly, winking to Becca, who smiled slightly.

"Well because I work for Mr. Tashio as his secretary and assistant and have much time to see him if need be, Miss. Izayoi is normally somewhere around the building helping the other workers out, it is just difficult because Sesshomaru is usually not too far from Mr. Tashio while at work,"

"Well that's a bummer; maybe catch Mr. Tashio while Sesshomaru is in a meeting?" Becca offered, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Hmm, that might work," Ruby tapped her chin timidly with her right index figure, looking up at the roof, the glanced to her bag sitting against the coffee table in front of her. Narrowing her eyes onto the bag she slid forward on her seat and snatched the bag up, dragging her onto her lap as she sat back, pulling it opened and shifting through it.

The other two watched closely at Ruby had her head buried in her bag and a few things fall from the sides, after a few moments they relaxed back in their seats, a minute later Ruby cried victoriously, startling them from their thoughts, they looked to her curiously. Clutched in her hand was a small book with colorful sticky notes popping out of the sides.

"What's that?" Kaysha asked timidly, leaning forward slightly on her chair, jumping back when Ruby dropped her bag to the ground centimeters from her face.

"Good old organizer," Ruby smirked. "Could I borrow the phone please?" Becca blinked a few times before pointing to the phone just outside the archway to the kitchenette. Ruby jumped from her seat and strode to the phone, setting her organized on the stand in front of her, just to the side of the phone.

Opening the little book she went to the phone numbers, skimming her finger over the names for a few moments when her finger stopped and tapped the name twice, she lifted her other hand up, taking the phone of the hook and held it between her ear and shoulder then looked at the number while pressing the numbers on the phone, the lifted her finger and hand, gripping the phone and looked to her new friends.

They waited in silence listening for the other end of the call to be picked up. Moments later a young woman's voice flouted from the phone to their ears, calming their nerves.

"Hello you have reached the Tashio residence, how can I help you?" the girl asked softly from the other end.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early but is there a chance that I might speak with Mr. Tashio or his wife?" Ruby questioned the girl softly.

"My I asked who this is?" she asked.

"My name is Ruby Star, I am Mr. Tashio's secretary," there was a few minutes of silence before a deep muscular voice was heard on the phone.

"Hello, Ruby is there something wrong?" he asked, concern lasing his voice.

"I'm sorry to have called so early sir but I needed to speak with you about something concerning Master Sesshomaru," she scrunched her face at the title. Kaysha and Becca giggled.

"What has happened?" Inu-No-Tashio started to worry the little giggles told his that she was not on her own. "Has he done something to hurt you or others?"

"No, no sir… well not intentionally," Ruby began, taking as deep breathe.

"What is wrong, Ruby? Who are you with?" he was very curious to know what was going on.

"I am at Miss. Higurashi's home with her roommate, Becca and Miss. Kaysha Skyler," Ruby answered, when she didn't receive an answer, she added softly. "She is not here to dig up dirt on your family nor did she ever mean for anything about Master Sesshomaru to ever get out,"

Inu-No-Tashio took a deep breath, if she was at Miss. Higurashi's hose then something must have happened to have her life in danger or went to seek her out or…. He cut his thoughts short and calmed her rapidly beating heart.

"What happened, Ruby?" he was worried for the safety of her for her and her sisters had come to him for help and advice when they had no one else to turn to.

"I was chased by Mr. Hojo Kumo, sir, he had been trying to have his way with me, I ended up at Miss. Kagome's home and she saved my life very much, so I am safe but the problem that has happened is Miss. Skyler and Miss. Higurashi had a question sheet sitting on the table and Master Sesshomaru read something on it that happened to not be true and took it seriously and had left without much of a second thought, Miss. Higurashi has been locked in her room for about four hours and has not left once, we cannot be too sure if she is awake or not and do not know what she is doing or what is happening in her room, sir," Ruby spoke quickly trying hard not to cry at the pained waves washing over her from Kagome's room.

As if he could feel the pain of the young girl, Inu-No-Tashio shook involuntarily from the cold waves washing over him. She seemed to be so together and secure but the poor girl was a broken flower on the inside. Never in his life had he felt this much depression from someone so young. He had only met her once while she was working and yet she had kept herself together, protecting Miss. Violet Star from the drunken men.

Yes, she was a bit insane but that just made her who she was and with this much pain, it was unbelievable that she could be so happy, ever.

"What is it that you would like me to do Miss. Star, I might not be able to help much but I will try as much as I can,"

"Thank-you sir," Ruby smiled to herself, it slipping into her voice, calming his nerves slightly. He could hear light footsteps coming towards the phone, frowning slightly.

"Sir, I'm Kaysha and I would like to apologize for the trouble I have put on your family but I would like to ask something of you if I may," this was a surprise.

"What is it young one?" he strained to hear it but very lightly he could hear the heave of breath and a sharp breaking sob from a little away.

Kaysha bit her lip sharply, closing her eyes tightly and strained to keep her voice from breaking. "Could you please…" there was a pause and sharp intake of breathe. "try to explain to your son that what he read was nothing bad and that we had been being childish at the time not meaning for it to be serious," and there her voice broke light the shatter of glass on a marble floor, breaking into sobs and shaky breathes.

"Young one, what is the matter?" he was worried beyond anything, he knew of these girls and they were so very strong and to hear them all breaking so sharply startled him deeply. For everything that he had heard or seen of the girls was remarkable.

He glanced up as his wife scurried over to him with the spare phone in hand, she had been listening. He half heartedly grinned at her. She had been watching these girls for a while and had come to a decision that if to ever meet she would care for them as she did her child and step son.

Izayoi snatched the phone from his hand and brought it to her ear sharply.

"Girls what is the address of where you are?" this he had expected but it surprised him none the less.

"It's…" the address was whispered so softly that Inu-No-Tashio had to strain himself to hear what was said.

"Stay right there girls and please try to get to Kagome," Izayoi spoke before throwing the phone to her husband before scampering off to find the driver.

"Jaken... Jaken!" could be heard bouncing off the walls of their house. "Jaken if you don't get out here now the next time I see you I will make sure to break your legs and make you crawl all the way to your own grave!"

"What is it milady?" a middle aged man ran to her side, pulling his shirt down over his stomach.

"Get that car started now," she growled, stomping up the stairs walking towards their room, throwing the large oak door open. Jaken glanced to his Lord with the very same bewildered look upon his face, steadying his nerves; Jaken took off at a sprint to get the car started and wait out the front for the Lady of the house to tell him where to go.

Glowering loudly, Izayoi chucked the phone onto her bed, grabbing a dressing gown and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, she made her way down the hall to her youngest son's room. Knocking softly on the door, it opened shortly after with a sleepy eye Inuyasha rubbing his eyes.

One look at his mother told him that she was not in the best of moods at this time, that and her aura was wiping around her in deadly razor sharp moves.

"What's wrong, mother?" he asked yawning softly, looking around outside his room.

"Is your brother home?" she growled, one that you make the strongest of men fall to their knees. He shook slightly, glancing to his brothers door and nodded swiftly, with that she turned and walked up to the door without a second thought it was thrown wide open and into the wall behind it before gracefully striding into the room.

Inuyasha walked to the railing of the second floor and looked to his father talking on the phone. Something was not right and knew that somehow something bad was going to happen.

The sharp crash from within Sesshomaru's room made him cringe and turn to look into the room, Izayoi standing over a not so happy Sesshomaru on the floor, glaring him down with so much force even Sesshomaru's angered expression turned into something of shock when her foot started tapping uncontrollably against floor next to his head, her arms rigged across her chest with her blunt nails leaving scratch makes across her arms that would make a demon proud.

"And what do you think you are to do when you make a young girl cry for four hours and for her not to leave her room or even speak with her friends and only God knows what the hell she could be doing in there!" Izayoi's heated tone shook with venom seeping into every word she spoke.

Sesshomaru glared swiftly at her before starting to move when her small foot crashed to his throat cutting him short of moving. "Do not think you will be moving boy until you answer me," Inuyasha glanced to his father as he hung up the phone and looked back to his mother and back to his father who was now standing rigged next to him.

"I have nothing to explain to a human woman as you," Sesshomaru growled at her. Now she might not have been demon but hell she was acting like an Inu female in heat.

"Like hell you have nothing to explain to me, _Sesshomaru Tashio_!" she sneered down at him. Sesshomaru stopped dead win his movements at this. Never in all his years of living with this woman, Inuyasha's mother, had he ever hear her sound so much like a demon but right now all he saw was his mother looking down at him in shear spite with hateful eyes. "You will explain, _now!_"

Inu-No-Tashio shivered visibly, never had Izayoi taken it upon herself to physically attack anyone, no matter how angry she was, she had never sneered with such shear hatred lasing her kind and magical voice, never had she been so much like a Inu female mother, in all the years he had been with her.

Right now, she would have brought the demon society to their knees and have them groveling at her feet. Even the elders would have been with their faces to the ground.

Human had been known for their greed and selfish behavior, but this very woman had proven them wrong that now all were of that and right now she would have proven to them that human were no weak little things that you could just break without a consequence following the action.

Right now anyone would believe that she was an Inu female protecting her pups from a threat that hurt them. She was protection Kagome, like she was her pup.

He took slow and steady steps toward her, lightly brushing the backs of his knuckles across her lower back gaining her attention.

"You need to go to the girls, they are having no luck getting a response from young Kagome," he softly spoke, concern lacing ever word flouting from his mouth. Without a second more, Izayoi was out the door and out the front door before any of them could blink. Inuyasha calming walked into the room a curious look on his face.

Sesshomaru's mind clicked into place when Kagome's name drifted to his ears. Something was wrong, what had happened to make her… just then was when the question repeats itself in his mind. That's right, he had left without a second more and came home. He growled viciously starting to get up when his father's foot stomped on his chest, crashing him back into the ground with a scowled across his face.

He had some major explaining to do but by the dark look within his father's eyes, he would be listening to what needed to be said or he was in for some serious punishment. This day was just getting better and better… Not!

*.*.*

"Kagome, please come out," Becca urged softly through the door. Her only replay was a sharp intake of breath and something clashing with the door then crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Kagome, we're worried, please come out of there," Kaysha tried with the same result only a much harsher throw and crash.

"Maybe we should wait until Miss. Izayoi gets here; she would be the only one to be able to even remotely reach Kagome," Ruby shuttered with the loud crashing from inside the room. "Does she normally destroy so much?"

"No, she is normally cleaning and fixing," Becca winced as something expensive seemed to smash onto the ground. "I have never seem her this upset through the time I have known her,"

"Maybe we should call her mother," Kaysha subjected, there was silence for a moment before the door slowly cracked open to show Kagome death glaring her with murder flashing in her eyes.

"Uh, are you alright?" Ruby whispered. Kagome's eye twitched slightly.

"Never in any circumstance do I ever what to hear even the mention of my mother," Kagome growled darkly, looking over her shoulder to a family picture hanging on her wall. Her arm twitched slightly as her eyes looked at it. Twisting on her heels she glided to the picture, picking up a broken wooden stick, lifting her arm above her head and struck the spot where her mother's face was shattering the glass into shards, the wood not sharp to a point, so couldn't destroy the picture.

Kaysha's ears twitched and she run off and out the front door returning minutes later with a frantic Izayoi two steps behind her.

"Where is she?" Izayoi demanded, the girls pointed into the room where Kagome was snarling at the portrait. Izayoi stopped dead in her tracks into the room as she looked around. The only things that weren't destroyed were her bed, laptop and a few precious things laying on the bed, otherwise almost everything else in the room had been abused by her violent manner. Ever her clothes had been thrown carelessly around the room.

Kagome turned swiftly around, her eyes landing on Izayoi as they widened. Izayoi could see the pain in Kagome's eyes and the slight start of tears brimming in her eyes. Izayoi ran into the room and over to Kagome, wrapping her in a death grip and her legs gave out on her, she collapsed into Izayoi, fisting her hands into the dressing gown and her violent sobs shaking her body.

Kaysha, Ruby and Becca broke into a run to their friend, helping Izayoi get her to her bed, where she curled up against Izayoi's lap and cried herself into a dreamless sleep. They waited until Kagome's breathing evened out before starting to talk at all.

"This is the result of Sesshomaru walking out of here," Kaysha sighed.

"But why such a strong reaction," Izayoi wondered softly, brushing Kagome's bangs out of her eyes. "What happened to make her lose it so bad and have Sesshomaru growling at me?"

Kaysha sighed dejectedly and went to grab her bag and dragged it back. Taking out the question sheet, she handed it to Izayoi. Izayoi read over it and closed her eyes softly a small smile gracing her lips.

"So that is what has happened," she giggled. "Seems Sesshomaru has some sort of feelings for this girl, even though he wouldn't ever admit to it,"

Ruby's eyes widened and her jaw become slack. "You're saying that they have feelings for one another?" Izayoi nodded softly and looked down to the young maiden resting soundly on her lap.

"Could you girls please leave this room for a little while, I would like to see if I can do something for this young girl," they all nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind them. "Katsumi, if you can hear me please, I would like to speak with you,"

In the fog of Kagome's dark mind Katsumi heard the soft voice of a woman calling to her, she had heard this woman once, when she had first made it out. Sighing she closed her eyes and shifted her aura into Kagome's and into the subconscious of Kagome's mind so should could speak to the woman.

Izayoi waited silently for a reply and a minute later Kagome's voice floated to her ears with a slight change to it.

"What can I help you with?" Katsumi murmured softly.

"Please could you help me work out what has happened?"

A sigh left Kagome's lips. "That would have been my fault, maim,"

"How could this of been your fault, Katsumi, dear?" Izayoi really was curious. Katsumi sighed again and told Izayoi of everything that had happened that morning coming down to this. "So the young one has slight feeling for my step son,"

"Yes, it was not meant to work to this but it seems I might have made a big mistake,"

"No, no you haven't dear, just please take care of Kagome as much as you can, I know this is not your place to live but she needs someone else for her while she won't talk to her friends and it will be hard for me to reach her," Izayoi sighed sadly. "She has been through much and since you are here there must be something keeping you from leaving,"

"I'm not too sure but I will, for her sake and your request, help her as much as I am able, that boy needs to be taught some serious manners and restraint and not to take everything so seriously,"

"Yes, but only does a child act the way their parents treat them… his mother has never been so nice to him and it worries me to know that he could turn out like this while his father is a caring man, it seems Kagome has never had to comfort of a loving mother and the love of her father has been stripped from her life by the woman who is surpassed to be her own mother,"

"Yes, it seems quite a few have been neglected by their mothers," Katsumi sighed.

"Thank-you for telling me Katsumi, you are a beautiful girl but please do try not to be so cruel," Izayoi smiled.

"I will try," Katsumi smiled before drawing back into herself with mind and aura before drifting off into her own dreamless sleep.

*.*.*

"What happened, father?" Inuyasha asked leaning casually against Sesshomaru's bedroom wall, watching his brother lay on the floor with their father's foot, pressed against his chest.

"Yes, Sesshomaru what has happened? Care to explain to me why Miss. Higurashi has locked herself in her room and will not even speak with her friends?" Inu-No-Tashio growled.

"What happens in my life is no concern of yours," Sesshomaru growled back.

"It does when I get a call from my secretary and her friends with them begging for my help," he grumbled. "and to have them all crying, it is dejecting to know that a young girl as Kagome would be locking herself in her room and crying for four hours, Kaysha to be breaking at the seams about this girl whom she has just met, Becca to be trying to no cry with her friends and for my secretary Ruby, to be calling me in the earlier hours of the morning almost impossible to hear over her constant sharp breaths trying not to cry,"

"What happened, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha jumped from his spot on the wall, his muscles locking into place, knowing that those four girls were near impossible to harm.

Kagome he had met her once and talked to her while in hospital but still she had taken it upon herself to protect Violet, whom she had only just met from drunken men, Becca had been under Kagome's wing for the time they had known each other and had been so strong for her friend, Kaysha the reporter who had always come across his brother with different girls and Ruby had been looking after her three sisters for as long as he had known them and then with his mother so riled up, it was unbelievable that such a woman of a pure heart could be so deadly, even to a demon.

Sesshomaru grumbled softly. Of cause the girl would call his father for help, he hadn't really noticed who she was but now he was not too happy with her. Meddlesome girls and what was more Izayoi even scared him more than his own mother had when he was young, that spoke volumes, if she could bring him down to submit then what where other girls capable of.

"And I will need to speak with you alone in my study, Sesshomaru," Inu-No-Tashio grumbled before turning and heading out the door. He had missed something very important between his father and younger brother. Shaking it off he got up from the ground, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a long hot shower to clear his mind. He was certain when he came out Inuyasha would be following him around for answers.

*.*.*

Loud humorous laughter could be heard echoing off the walls of every room in the large house.

Hojo sat grimily on the ground in front of his father and brother as they laughed hysterically at him. Oh this was so horrible, to be beaten by the girl he was surpassed to marry and then have her throw it in his face how she wasn't going to marry him and to come back and explain it to them, it was embarrassing.

"You're saying that you got beaten by a girl?" Naraku smirked widely as Hojo nodded. "And told that she was never going to marry you?" once again Hojo nodded. Naraku's mouth twitched constantly before crashing to the ground in another round of hysterical laughter.

Oh how he hadn't laughed this much in years and how amusing it way for him that his brother couldn't even deal with a little slip of a girl like that when she was right in front of him. He had been brought down in seconds and near unconscious not long after. It was disgraceful for a man to be brought down so easily by a woman. Oh how this had just made his day, even his father couldn't stop laughing so hard, the boy had turned out much like their mother.

The man sitting next to Naraku on the ground took a deep breath, calming himself down just as a young woman ran into the room bowing lowly to him.

"What is it?" he asked and she swallowed deeply.

"Sir, Mr. Takumi would like to speak with you," she spoke softly, calming Naraku's laughter down, something wasn't right if their hacker wanted to speak with them.

"Bring him in," his father growled. Onigumo stood up gracefully and strode over to his desk, sitting down on his chair as calmly as he could. Naraku followed his father and stood to his right, Hojo sighed inwardly before going over and standing on his father's left.

Moments later a very frustrated looking snake demon stepped into the room, his face twitching uncontrollably, while his fists clenched and unclenched.

"What is the matter Mr. Takumi?" Onigumo grinned at the frustrated demon.

"Sir, someone has managed to hack onto your family site and deleted your announcement about Master Hojo and Miss. Kagome Higurashi," he hissed sharply, as his eye started twitching.

"Someone has managed to hack our site?" Naraku's eyes widened slightly. "Who could possibly manage to do that?"

"It was hacked by a civilian, no one under and government could, yet someone from their own place managed to hack in, delete the announcement and lock me out before I could pinpoint their location,"

Onigumo stiffened visibly in his seat, how a civilian could do that and not be caught was amazing. Rigidly he locked onto their family site and growled to himself when what the snake had said was the truth.

"How could a damned civilian manage that?" he snapped, glaring darkly at the screen. His eyes looked to the snake demon before quickly sliding back to the screen when a comment popped up on the screen.

Seems to me that you are having no luck here, I bet you must be pretty pissed off knowing that a civilian could hack on here and delete something so important to you, but truth is you are all very wrong. Ha, ha, too bad for you and your sons that no one likes you or your family! Send my regards to your hacker for losing to a human. Bye! ;)

How much he wanted to break the screen in front of him right now, Hojo glanced at the screen and grumbled. This was just utterly embarrassing for the Kumo family. What was happening with the world?

*.*.*

"I wonder how Kagome and Izayoi are, I'm so anxious about them," Becca squirmed in her seat, wiggling her fingers.

"I'm sure they are fine, Becca," Ruby smiled, sitting down next to the girl, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"But Izayoi is taking so long," Becca whined, gamming her hands between her knees.

"Calm down, child, everything is fine, Kagome is fast asleep and will be for a while to come," Izayoi smiled warmly at the three girls sitting on the sofa.

"Is there anything that you will need help with Miss?" Ruby asked softly.

"No, right now Kagome needs all the help she can get; the poor girl is suffering right now and is finding it difficult to find a way to deal with this pain, I can see that she has not had a very loving mother around her and doesn't know what to make of this," she sighed sitting lightly in the recliner, looking at the girls.

"What can we do to help her?" Kaysha shifted uneasily in her seat, wishing she could do something to help her friend out.

"There is not much we can do, Kagome and Sesshomaru need to work this out themselves, they have never really gotten along so they have to work around that," Izayoi smirked. "Not saying we can't help them out, but that will have to wait for another day, would it be alright if I were to sleep her for a while, I would not like to go back to that house of male Inu demons,"

"Of cause Miss," Becca smiled, standing to her feet and lightly holding her hand out in front of Izayoi. "It won't be much but it should be enough for you to rest in for a while," Izayoi took Becca's hand and followed her down the hall to the room across from Kagome's. Becca lead her to the bed and left her there while going and sliding the curtains closed.

"If you will need anything we will just be down the hall and should Kagome start to shift she is just across the hall," she smiled before walking out of the room and back down the hall to her friends to a wait.


End file.
